Family Rallies
by rockhotch31
Summary: My established OFC Cait Hotchner joins the BAU team on a case involving a serial killer that is also a pedophile. While the OC character is established in previous stories, this is a standalone piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've taken my writing case fics to a different game. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**As always, this is a completely written FF. You will get a chapter a day. *stares at FF gremlins with light saber at the ready***

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Prologue

_To: SAC Hotchner_

_From: Chief Cruz_

_Date: January 14, 2014_

_RE: Research Writer_

_Agent Hotchner, the Associate Director of the Criminal division received a request for a person specialized in the field of psychology to observe the BAU team out on a specific case._

_After reviewing the request, the Director has approved. You will receive more details about this as the process continues to move forward._

Aaron Hotchner rolled his eyes. _Damn I miss Erin; she would have never let this happen_. Yet, with the stack of cases on his desk, he filed the memo away and within a week completely forgot about it.

Chapter 1

The phone rang in Aaron's Hotchner's office on a Tuesday morning in late February. David Rossi was sitting across from his desk, sipping his coffee as the two men, long-time friends and BAU partners enjoyed a bit of a morning bullshit session. Things around the BAU had been quiet for over two weeks. While the team enjoyed the down time and sleeping in their own beds, most everyone was caught up on their case work files and having to fill their time doing research on past cases. The only one that enjoyed that was Dr. Reid.

Aaron looked at the caller ID. "It's Cruz," Aaron said to Dave, who arched an eyebrow. "He came back yesterday; office duty only though."

Dave nodded. "At least he's on the mend. And maybe he's got something to get rid of the team being so antsy," Dave observed. He pointed to Aaron's phone as it rang a second time. "Hello Chief Cruz," Dave slyly smiled.

Aaron shook his head and picked up the receiver. "Hotchner."

"Aaron, its Mat. I just got wind of a case; two children were abducted off a street in Duluth, Minnesota on their way to school. The Amber Alert went up about 20 minutes ago."

"Sir, I'm putting you on speaker phone," Hotch interrupted. "Agent Rossi is in my office."

Cruz repeated his opening sentence for Rossi's benefit. "I just got off the phone with the Duluth COP; this happened around 7:45 local time." Dave and Hotch both looked at their watches. They read 9:45. _An hour plus ahead already_ they both thought, quickly calculating the time change. "They haven't fully confirmed it yet, but with their preliminary interviews of family members, they believe it's a stranger abduction."

"Sir, when do you anticipate us getting the official case?"

"That's the thing Aaron; we may not need an official invite."

"Sir?" Rossi eyed Hotch.

"While I was talking to the COP, he mentioned reading something about a similar case in Washburn County, Wisconsin approximately six weeks ago. The abduction happened around the same time in Lampson, a tiny community in the northern part of the county. Two children, a brother and sister as well, we're taken while waiting for the school bus at their rural home. However, because the county is so large, with a rather small sheriff department, it was never reported into any state databases. The children were found less than 24 hours later; strangled. While the State Crime Lab out of Madison was called in, there's still nothing that is hitting on the case in our databases. Yet the sheriff's department and DA ruled out any family; it's still an on-going case."

Dave rose out of his chair, grabbing his coffee cup off Hotch's desk. "I'll get Garcia going." He quickly exited Hotch's office. Alex and JJ, having their own morning chat session, noticed Rossi quickly flying down the steps from Hotch's office and leaving the side door. They exchanged looks.

"Aaron, I caught up with my profiling classes while I was recuperating at home; however, I'm certainly not the expert like your team is. Is this a possible pedophile case?"

"It could be sir," Hotch responded.

"That's what I thought. Which brings me to my next point; remember the memo I sent you about the researcher that wanted to study the team in the field?"

Aaron shook his head. "Yes sir; but please tell me it's not …. "

"I've already made the notification of the possibility," Cruz said. "Please keep me in the loop of your findings." The call ended.

Hotch didn't have time to think about that. He quickly exited his office to join Dave in Garcia's lair.

Emily and Morgan entered into the BAU as Hotch was going out the side door. "What's going on," Morgan questioned.

"At this point, we don't know," JJ said.

Reid looked up from his research book. "Something is going on?"

Alex looked at him in amazement. "Rossi flew out of Hotch's office less than a minute ago; Hotch just did the same. We're assuming both are in Garcia's lair."

"That's all you know," Prentiss asked.

JJ nodded her head. "How did the trainee field simulation go?"

"Emily bagged another one," Morgan smiled.

In the BAU lair, Garcia was typing like her usual fiendish self. She scribbled on a post-it note. "The number to the Washburn Country Sheriff Office" Hotch grabbed it and headed out the door.

"Garcia, start digging anyway; hack away if you have to," Hotch said, leaving her lair.

"Yes sir." Thirty seconds later, Rossi did the same with the phone number for the Wisconsin State Bureau of Criminal Apprehension.

They each blew up the steps and into their offices, shutting their doors. "Now that I noticed," Reid observed.

Aaron Hotchner made his overture to the Washburn Sheriff short and sweet. "Agent Hotchner; I'm sorry," Sheriff Mitch Thompson said. "We're just a small sheriff's department in a county strapped for funding. We don't have that kind of computer link."

"Sheriff, can you fax the details of your case to our facility here in Quantico?"

"Absolutely Agent Hotchner; I'll get my deputies on it right away."

"Thank you Sheriff," Hotch said giving him the number. "There may be another case that is linked to yours. We need that information ASAP."

"You'll have it Agent as fast as we can gather all the files and send it."

Hotch hung up the phone, walked out of his office and looked at the team in the bullpen. "Round Table Room," he said making his way to Dave's office. Morgan dumped his bag that was still over his shoulder by Emily's desk. The rest all quickly got up from their desks and headed towards the steps by the breakroom, grabbing refills on their coffees. "I think we're going to need this," Alex observed. Morgan grabbed the nearest cup available, nodding his head.

Hotch walked into Dave's office to hear him trying to keep his temper in check. "What do mean Detective; you didn't think the cases were connected?" He hit the speaker button on his phone console.

"Agent Rossi; the children were prone to walk off. They didn't have a happy family life. And they were found less than four days later; they died from hypothermia."

Rossi looked at Hotch. "Same victimology; in Bayfield County Wisconsin; four weeks ago."

Hotch stepped out of Rossi's office. "Agent Anderson," he said across the bullpen, stepping to the rail. "Get on the phone to our pilots; destination Duluth, Minnesota."

"Yes sir," Anderson said, grabbing his phone. Hotch walked back into Dave's office as he was hanging up the phone.

"They're opening up their files to Garcia," he said pressing a speed dial button. "Garcia, you're a go on the Wisconsin BCA."

"Roger that sir." Dave heard her already typing away as she hung up the phone. They both exited Rossi's office to walk down the catwalk into the Round Table Room. The team was already pulling out sheets from the fax machine, handing them to Emily that had the copier in the room doing its job.

"Prentiss, make an extra set please."

"Hotch," she questioned.

"The Bureau higher ups, including the Director have approved a researcher to tag along on this case. I don't know the details other than I and the rest of us are supposed to cooperate with this person."

"What the hell," Morgan added.

Hotch shook his head. He looked at the team. "But we have a possible case." He and Rossi quickly filled the team in on the details.

Agent Sharp stuck her head in the door as they finished. "Sir, Anderson said to tell you the flight crew has been briefed; the jet is fueled; they're just waiting on FFA clearance on the flight plan, which they expect within fifteen minutes. And his team is ready for all of you in the Go Room."

"Thank you Gina," Hotch said.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"Yes, Gina," Hotch said, handing her his stack of papers that Prentiss was churning out. "Get these to Garcia ASAP to get into our Tablets. And then double check the fax machine," he pointed, "of anymore that may come out after we leave and do the same thing." Gina nodded. He looked at the team. "We've got to get going."

Rossi looked at his watch. "We're coming up on hour two into the abduction."

Agent Sharp took the papers. "On it sir," she said, and then looked at the team. "Good luck," she said, leaving the door.

"Let's get moving," Hotch said. The team quickly left the briefing room to head to the elevators, leaving coffee mugs behind. They rode down the elevator together to the basement level of the building and quickly entered their Go Room. They moved silently and proficiently, knowing that two children's life were at stake. Everyone pulled their luggage bag out from their locker and set it in the middle of the room. Two junior agents, part of Anderson's team, immediately swooped in to put them in the waiting SUVs to get the team to the Quantico airfield.

As they quickly checked their go bags, adding their weapons, the door to the room opened and Chief Cruz walked in, carrying a luggage bag. Another of the junior agents, waiting on the team's go bags, grabbed that as well and flew out the door. Cruz held the door open and a woman walked in. The team looked up.

"Doc," Hotch asked.

"What the hell Cait," Dave added.

She pointed out the double glass doors to the SUVs. Her expression was all business. "I'll explain in them on the way to the airfield."

###

**A/N: I'm sure all you of heads up CM watchers internationally understand what an Amber Alert is. However, you may not know the reason why for the name. It's named after Amber Hagerman, who was abducted and murder in Texas in 1996. It was her case that brought attention to getting a nation-wide alert to these kinds of cases in the US. And a fact that I didn't know until I did my research; different states in the US have different names for this kind of alert to honor kids that fell prey to this same MO in their states.**

**COP is Chief of Police. BCA is Bureau of Criminal Apprehension; many states have this agency to help smaller police departments with major cases.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews and alerts! I hope you enjoy the rest.**

Chapter 2

Everyone grabbed their go bags and headed towards the door. Cruz shook Hotch's hand and wished the team well. Cait stayed back, waiting for Aaron, holding the door. He met her and took over holding the door to let her out. She had her long, gray wool coat, the one she wore on their first date over her arm. "At least you're prepared," he said.

"Aaron, I'll explain; but for everyone," she answered. They walked to the SUV together; Hotch handed his go bag to Anderson and opened the backdoor of the SUV for Cait, behind his seat. She got in as did Hotch. Dave, sitting across from Hotch, pulled out his ringing cellphone. "Rossi, I've got you on speaker phone."

"Back at you Emily," Dave said, turning to look at Cait.

JJ in the backseat with her smiled and slightly shook her head. "It's all you Cait."

"At the start of the second semester last year, I got an email from the Dean of the College of Arts and Sciences. 'You have your five year semester sabbatical coming up. Find a grant or research project to work on. Your sabbatical will be the first semester of the 2014-15 school year'. Fine; I knew it was coming and had been thinking about some ideas. While I really enjoy working with you on your books," Cait said, looking at Rossi, "it's always been about serials; whatever their method. There's one I or we have never explored; that is pedophilia and believe me, this is not a whim. The research on pedophilia is enormous; like any other criminal psychology. Yet, I want to dig deeper to see what I can possibly come up with that triggers this psychology. I wrote my summary to the faculty board. That was about a year ago. Aaron, you should remember that."

"I remember the long hours you put in late at night," he smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I did have those not so little things as a husband, sons and a job to get around at the same time," she smiled back. Alex and Emily in the other SUV with Morgan and Reid just shook their heads at each other. "Anyway, the University approved it and I moved on to step two of my plan; and why I really feel it got accepted. If I'm going to possibly learn about this criminal behavior, I need to work with the true experts in the field. And that is all of you." Morgan and Prentiss shared a look. "There are no other people around that understands this as well as this team; you've pretty much wrote the book on what all the rest of us know and you look these people in the eye. And on more than one occasion; I wanted my chance."

"But Cait," Dave interrupted, "why get the Director involved?"

"That was not my intention Dave; however you did play a minor role in how I approached getting this approved." Dave looked at her and got Cait's Cheshire cat grin. "There's a not so little thing called nepotism." She looked at Aaron in the mirror. "That starts with you; I want my research paper to be taken seriously when it's done. So with me being married to the SAC of the BAU," then looking at Dave, "and you having a relationship with his superior," the whole team smiled, fondly remembering Erin Strauss, "I had to go to the next level. I sent a copy of my research thesis outline that I presented to Georgetown, along with a letter explaining _some_ things," she said, eying Dave with a smile and giving him a wink, "to Assistant Director Musgrave."

"Erin's boss," Dave smiled.

Cait nodded. "He must have sent it up to the Director; like I said, that was not my call. Anyway, shortly after Cruz took over, he called me and said it all had been approved. I got my formal letter of acceptance noting that I would be welcomed to join the team on the proper case, given that I was quote 'familiar with the workings of the BAU and would most assuredly be kept out of harm's way'."

"I don't know about that Cait," Morgan joked as the two vehicles approached the airfield.

"Oh believe me Derek; I still had to sign off on _all_ the legal paperwork," Cait laughed. "That included my husband having no possibility of suing the Bureau _if_ something should happen."

"I don't doubt that," Alex chimed in.

"Wait a minute Cait," JJ said. "Who's taking care of the boys?" They were all at the gate of the airfield; while they were recognized and greeted by the Marine security staff guarding the gate, they all still had to present their credentials. Cait handed the Marine Sergeant her FBI dependent ID, driver's license, and letter of security approval from the Director.

"Thank you Dr. Barkley," the Marine smiled.

As both vehicles pulled through the opening gate, Cait looked at JJ. "That was the part that Mat and I had to really work on together. I do have my _other_ jobs," she winked.

Hotch looked at JJ in the mirror. "Jake is on down time from workouts with the Packers; he's been here since Thursday."

"He's going to Florida with us next week for Matt's spring baseball trip," Cait added.

"Oh good lord," Emily said. "Uncle Jake is in charge of the boys." The eight of them laughed at Prentiss' snark as they pulled up to the Gulf Stream. Rossi and Emily ended their calls to each other.

Hotch parked the SUV, unhooked his seatbelt and climbed out the door. He held Cait's door as she got out. Cait looked him in the eye. "Aaron, please tell me you understand all this."

Hotch rubbed her back. "I understand all this; now. You do know that I love you and support your career. You've supported mine and this team how much? It's my turn; and ours." He took her winter coat from her and laid it over the top of his own on his arm. The northern Virginia area was experiencing its usual February thaw and the temperatures were mild.

Cait kissed him and then rubbed her lipstick off his lips. "One of the many things I love about you," she smiled. She reached in the SUV and grabbed her handbag and briefcase. They walked to the back of the SUV. Aaron grabbed his briefcase and a small cardboard box, winking at his wife. He guided Cait to the jet with Morgan and Prentiss already getting on.

Dave followed them on the Gulf Stream. "You two good," he asked, smiling as they ascended the steps.

"Yes Aunt Italiano," Hotch said over his shoulder. Cait roared with laughter. Alex and JJ, following them on the jet's stairway did the same.

"I can't win," Dave grumbled.

Angie, their co-pilot was standing outside the cockpit door which was unusual. She smiled as Cait got on. "Welcome aboard Dr. Barkley; I just wanted to say thank you from Chuck and me for the treats that you send along with Hotch to us." Aaron on most trips, unless the team was working back to back cases, always brought a box on board that Cait filled with cookies or bars for the team's flight crew. Aaron handed Angie the box, with a smile.

"First off, I'm Cait," she smiled. "You and Chuck take care of the team Angie; I do my part to take care of the two of you," she smiled, rubbing Angie's arm.

"We really do appreciate it Cait," Angie smiled. "I've got to get back to work. Thank you again," she smiled at the box.

Aaron was hanging up their winter coats during the exchange. He guided Cait to the four top of seats. Dave, in one of the seats, already had his laptop up and running to Garcia. "Yes sir Chef Rossi?"

"Garcia, I know Cait has an iPad. How quick can you get her hooked into our system before we take off?"

"Mere seconds my mortal. Just unhook the connection to your laptop and plug it into Cait's. I've got the rest." Cait smiled and pulled her iPad out of her briefcase and handed it to Dave as she sat down by the window. Hotch joined her in the next seat. Dave made the connection. Twenty seconds later, Cait got a message. _You're good Doc that rocks!_ Cait smiled and unplugged the connection, putting her iPad back in her briefcase. Alex joined the three of them as Dave put his laptop away.

"From the flight deck; we're cleared for take-off," Chuck said. The four of them reached to buckle their seatbelts.

The jet roared down the runway for take-off. Alex looked at Cait. "How is it you get the semester sabbatical?"

"Alex, you're not tenured at Georgetown?"

"No, because my 'real' job is with the Bureau; I'm considered part time because I only teach the one class a semester. Technically, my classification is Lecturer."

Cait smiled. "You must be very good since you've stayed so long. I'll have to drop into one of your classes."

Alex broadly smiled. "I'd like that; drop in anytime. That is if I'm around."

"I think I can figure out your schedule," Cait winked with a smile.

"And just as long as I can do the same in one of your classes," Alex added.

Cait smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome anytime."

"I've never understood that tenure thing," Dave commented.

"Dave, it's basically a system to protect a senior professor to academic freedom. Georgetown is a Jesuit university. If, for example, I was to write an article in favor of contraception, which with teenage sons I have full buy in or even abortion, which I'd never do btw, they couldn't fire me because it goes against what the Catholic Church teaches."

"However Dave," Alex added, "you have to earn it. Cait being fulltime and with the research she has published, plus working with you on your books, pretty much made her a lock for tenure."

Dave looked at Cait. "So you being the Associate Chair of the Psychology Department has nothing to do with tenure?"

"Nope," Cait smiled. "I got my tenure long before the promotion."

Emily piped up, sitting on the couch with Morgan. "So who's teaching for you Cait while you're with us?"

"That's why God invented graduate assistants Emily," Cait smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back.

Cait looked at Hotch. "That reminds me…"

"Don't start Cait; I know you want all of us in your senior class again. I'm trying Doc, I really am." Cait smiled and rubbed his arm.

Alex looked at Cait in amazement. "You've had the team guest lecture is your class?"

Cait nodded with a smile. "I teach a senior criminal psychology class. It's a small class; usually 15-18 at the most. But they've been with me through my whole four year program on the subject. Who better to tell them about the pathologies of the criminal mind than all of you?" she smiled.

Alex looked at Cait. "That had to be wonderful for your students," she smiled. "And I'd love to be a part of it."

Dave devilishly smiled at his best friend, who was giving Alex the Hotch glare. Cait laughed out loud at the scene; she got her husband's glare as well. "Sorry love; doesn't work on me. Save it for the boys." The whole team roared.

Angie came across the intercom. "We've reached 10,000 feet; you're clear to hook up with Garcia."

"Saved by the bell," Dave snarked at Hotch. Cait pointed at him.

"Let's get started," Hotch intoned.

###

**A/N: "Chef" Rossi is not a typo. And for those you that don't know who Uncle Jake is; he's Cait's youngest brother. I said this is a standalone story and I'm trying. But since Cait is a well-established character in my FF world, there's going to be previous story references. My deepest apologies to all new readers.**

**And a quick hint to maybe read all those other stories. ;)**

**I know, I know; I'm a shameless huckster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave hooked up his laptop as Garcia appeared on the jet's screens in the front and back. "My crime fighters, I have bigger news and it's not good. The second set of kids that were abducted; the ME report just came across my screens. The kids died from hypothermia; but the ME also noted they were malnourished. They hadn't been fed the entire time they were captive."

Cait pulled her iPad out and looked at the ME's report. Alex noticed a hint of recognition on the medical doctor side of her; yet marveled that she said nothing. _She's only going to observe_, Alex noted in her head.

"Plus, I have more," Garcia said. "While I'm still downloading all the info I'm getting from the Wisconsin BCA, I can give you all this. But it hurts." They all looked at the screens or their personal devices. "Your first two victims were Ben and Abbey Johnson; ages nine and seven." The school pictures of the children showed up on their screens. "The second were Jonas and Michaela Morrison; ages eight and six." Everyone could hear the sadness in Garcia's voice. "And your current victims are Jake and Jenny Miller; ages nine and seven." Their pictures appeared as well.

"Well, our unsub obviously has a type," Blake noted.

"Yup," Emily added. "All of them are Caucasian."

"Which means our unsub is as well," Morgan added. Rossi and Hotch nodded their agreement.

"So this is obviously a preferential pedophile," JJ commented. "He wants a brother and sister. But why?"

"He plays out his sexual fantasies by forcing the brother and sister to perform a sex act," Dave said. "That's what gets him off, which he makes the kids witness as well." Alex eyed Cait who was just typing notes into her laptop.

"And with the first set of siblings," Morgan said, "they wouldn't do that so the unsub took them out quickly. They didn't work in his world and they were a bust to him."

"And we know for sure our unsub is male," Hotch said. Cait just listened intently.

"Could that be a pattern," Prentiss questioned. "The ones he kept longer 'played along'?"

"And the unsub could use that as a reward for food and/or warmth," Morgan added.

"Yet children of this age, even realizing they are in danger, would bore of this kind of game; sick as it is," Hotch added. Cait shook her head at the perverse nature.

Dave eyed her. Cait looked at him. "Why I'm along Dave," she sadly said.

For the rest of the flight, the team was heads down in examining the details of the cases. Dave and Alex kept eyeing Cait, typing notes into her laptop and doing a lot of reading as the team did their discussion. After an hour Morgan said, "Break time."

"Hallelujah," Emily said.

"Well get in there before I do," Morgan smiled, pointing to the jet's bathroom.

"Oh gee, thanks for that," Emily snarked back, getting up.

"Then I'm in before you as well," Alex added.

Morgan smiled. "Get rid of all that coffee you drink in a hurry." Cait noticed that Alex filled her coffee cup twice during the briefing.

Cait looked at Aaron. "Why does this sound like home with the boys?"

Hotch just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Can I refill your coffee?"

"Please," she smiled and looked at Dave. Aaron took her coffee cup and got out of his seat. "Are you going to be eyeing me the entire flight?"

"What the hell is so interesting about all this that you are typing constantly? Cait, I know we've never touched on these cases with my books, but you should know all this by now?"

"I do Dave; I'm making notes for research studies to check while I'm listening to all of you discuss the case. It's set off for me a realm of things to check and then research on my own." Dave looked at her. "That's how this all works in my world Dave," Cait smiled.

Alex stood by her seat with a full cup of coffee, waiting for Emily to vacate the bathroom. She looked at Cait. "Mind if I ask you a highly personal question?" Cait shook her head with a smile as Aaron handed Cait her refilled coffee cup and sat down.

"You want to write a research paper on the possible criminal psychology of pedophilia? Why? You've got to know that others will immediately try to shoot holes in your research and findings."

"That's exactly why Alex." Blake just stared at her, stunned. "It isn't about ego Alex; it's maybe finding a key that I deduce is worthy and letting the rest of my learned colleagues discuss and debate. That opens the door for more research and maybe, just maybe, somewhere down the line, we all, whether it being all of you working in the field or those of us in academia, finding a link. It's a long shot; I know that. Dave and I have discussed it at length and we agree; we will never find clear cut markers that say this person is going to be a serial killer or that person is going to be a pedophile. Yet, through all the research and discussion, we all just might be able to understand it better and catch the 'marker'," she said using quote marks in the air, "to more quickly identifying those that do these heinous crimes. Bottom line: if that happens, maybe a few more lives get saved a little sooner. That's worth the risk to me," she smiled. "And I learned long ago writing a research paper means checking your ego at the keyboard." She smiled and went to follow Emily into the restroom.

"That's why I write papers about exact sciences," Reid intoned.

"Cait, you could have told me," Hotch said.

"Aaron that was the hardest thing for me; I didn't want to put either of us in a spot that would look bad. When I had my face to face meeting with Assistant Director Musgrave and I knew he was finally buying in, I asked him point blank about it. He advised me not to."

Cait thought back to that part of their conversation.

_Musgrave smiled at her. "I can see your predicament Dr. Barkley. I have to tell you that you and Aaron's marriage is a marvel in this building. The divorce rate around here is high; yet you both make it work with your family and the family that is that team." He shook his head. "But I'm sure Aaron has filled you in on the politics of this company and how it can operate. My advice to you is not tell him; and I know that goes against the very grain of your marriage. But Dr. Barkley, Cait," he smiled, "you can't play around with that. Someone gets a whiff of nepotism; they'll blow you and Aaron out of the water. If you can promise me you won't tell Aaron, I'll write the letter in a forward to your research paper outlining how straight up this whole process has been._"

Aaron smiled at her. "You're off the hook Doc." Cait rubbed his arm with a smile.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled. The rest of the team beamed.

"You are damn good Mother Goose," Emily smiled. Alex re-appeared as Morgan made his exit.

Thirty minutes later Angie came over the intercom. "Buckle up everyone; we're about to make our descent into Duluth. Current ground temperature is 18 degrees."

The entire team moaned.

Aaron and Cait smiled at each other.

###

**A/N: I can't send a PM, so a thank you to pmp1208 for the favorite alert. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chuck and Angie banked the Gulf Stream over frozen Lake Superior and glided the jet to a soft touchdown at the Duluth airport. "I'm getting cold just looking at this," Blake said to no one, looking out the window.

Five minutes later, the jet pulled to a stop. "From the flight deck," Chuck said. "Give us a few minutes to let the de-icing of the steps kick in. We don't want any of you making you entrance on the frozen tundra on your butts." The team all smiled and slowly got out of their seats. Cait looked out the window to see two black Bureau SUVs idling in the cold. A ground crew member moved to the side of the plane as the luggage compartment doors whined open.

The team moved to the closets, both for and aft, to dig out their coats. Hotch grabbed his and Cait's and returned to the four top of seats, handing Cait her coat. Rossi, forever the gentleman, did the same with his and Blake's. Cait dug into one of the sleeves, pulling out a black scarf that matched her hair color and offset the beautiful gray wool coat. Hotch smiled at her as he did the same, pulling out a white scarf. They both wrapped them around their necks and then put their coats on.

Blake noticed the exchange as she pulled on her coat with a "thank you" smile to Rossi. "Something you two want to share with the class?"

Cait just smiled. Hotch looked at her. "When Cait and I started dating, my scarf was her first Christmas present to me. The first time we met, it was a cold day and she had her own when we went to lunch together. She wanted to protect my immune system," he shyly smiled.

Dave stared at the two of them. "Another detail you forgot to tell me?"

Cait laughed. "Dave, we're never going to tell you all the details. We like having a little something for ourselves. Man up and live with it." Derek slapped Rossi on the shoulder with a smile.

"I'm still lost," Alex said.

"Hotch and Cait dated behind Rossi's back for six months," Emily said to her with a wink.

"Even with Cait's boys taking care of Mudgie," Reid added with a huge smile.

Cait looked at Alex. "Mudg is good at keeping secrets," she smiled.

"Damn dog," Rossi muttered. Alex laughed along with the rest of the team.

Chuck came out of the cockpit. "Hotch; we're ready if you are."

"Thanks Chuck." Cait and Aaron both pulled their gloves from their coat pockets and put them on. Everyone grabbed their briefcases and headed towards the door. Cait hung back to let the team go first.

Evan Gattis and Julio Tehran, the agents driving the SUVs did a headcount of the people coming off the plane and the luggage being unloaded and looked at each other. "Houston; we have a problem," Tehran said.

"No shit," Gattis grumbled back.

Cait got off the plane last. Chuck smiled at her. "Good luck Dr. Barkley; and thanks Cait."

"You're welcome Chuck," Cait smiled with a rub of his arm.

Gattis gravitated to the man in the suit. "SAC Hotchner?"

"Yes," Hotch said, extending his hand.

"Welcome to Duluth," Gattis said, shaking his hand. "I'm Agent Gattis; this is Agent Tehran. You've got a big group with you. Honestly SAC Hotchner, it's going to be a squeeze in the two vehicles."

"Derek Morgan," he said joining them. "Let us help; we're used to this." Morgan nodded at Tehran to follow him. Between all the luggage and go bags, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi got them into the back of vehicles. Hotch climbed in with Gattis in the front seat, with Dave, Blake and Prentiss in the backseat. In the other vehicle were Tehran and Morgan up front; JJ, Reid and Cait in the back.

As they drove to the Field Office, Morgan made the introductions to Tehran. "And this Dr. Barkley; she's an outside observer on this case." Cait smiled at Morgan for keeping her low key in the scheme of things; she appreciated it, which Morgan knew.

Tehran looked in the rearview mirror at her. "Welcome to Duluth, Dr. Barkley," he smiled.

"Thank you Agent," she smiled back. _Two can play this game kid_ Cait thought. JJ and Reid smiled at each other.

They arrived at the Field Office and the two agents quickly got the team ushered into the conference room they had set up for the BAU team. A well-built Latino walked in the door. He looked at Hotch as the team was shedding coats and quickly setting up the boards. "I'm Fredi Gonzalez, the AIC here," he said, shaking Hotch's hand. "Welcome; I wish it was under better circumstances. I've got the update from my area supervisor in the Minneapolis office and your technical analyst. I'm glad you're on board; we obviously need all the help we can get."

Hotch quickly introduced the team, adding Cait last with Morgan's same introduction. "Dr. Barkley," Gonzalez said, nodding to her.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent," Cait said.

He looked at Hotch. "Where do we go from here?"

Hotch looked at him. "I need two of my agents to see the abduction site. Our time clock is critical."

"Julio has already been out there," Gonzalez said. "He can drive them." He looked at Hotch. "My team is all aware of your team's parameters in child abductions."

"Thank you Agent, but my apologies; I would prefer to have my agents do it alone, making their own observations. Did you get our needs for vehicles?"

Gonzalez looked at him. "We've only got the four here Agent Hotchner, two that we need, but yes I did. The Field Office in Minneapolis is sending up two more. But that's a three hour drive. They're on their way; but their ETA is an hour and half out."

"I understand the problems of a small field office Agent; but my team needs to see all of the abduction sites. But the latest is critical."

Tehran held out the keys to SUV he had driven. "Morgan, Prentiss; you have that," Hotch said. Morgan grabbed the keys and his coat, with Emily behind him, doing the same.

"Do you mind if Julio tags along to see what your agents observe? I'd appreciate the heads up for a learning curve for my agents."

Hotch nodded. "We appreciate that as well Agent; as long as he just observes." They three headed out the door.

Cait never gave away a look; just inwardly smiled at her husband taking charge. The rest of team bored into their work.

"Hotch; I wanna take a look at that first abduction site as well as the disposal site," Dave said. "That might give us a key."

"When a vehicle becomes available Dave, I agree."

"Take the other SUV," Gonzalez said. "I have full buy-in on what you all are doing. However, if I can make a suggestion; Gattis fishes in the area on his weekends off. He'll get your agents there faster."

Hotch looked at Gonzalez. "Get Gattis; he's driving Agents Rossi and Blake." Gonzalez smiled and left the room. Three minutes later Rossi and Blake left with Gattis.

"Agent Gonzalez, I looked at a map as we were flying here. Bayfield County is the next one over in Wisconsin from Douglas Country where the city of Superior is located," Hotch asked.

"That's correct Agent," Gonzalez confirmed. JJ and Reid put the final touches on the boards.

"Is it possible to have a vehicle so Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid can see those sites?"

Gonzalez smiled. "Give me a few minutes to get the GPS coordinates into my sedan for the abduction and dump sites." Hotch nodded.

Ten minutes later, it was just Hotch and Cait in the conference room. He shut the door and looked at her. "Tell me what you see?"

Cait looked at him. "Aaron? My total assessment?" He nodded. "You're dealing with a perverted, sick SOB."

Aaron studied his wife. "Cait, you know I support you. But do really think you're going to find something?"

"I don't know Aaron; honestly I don't. As the studies to date have said there are no known precursors to the pedophilia psyche and pathology. But I'm willing to dig a little deeper by seeing it up close and personal, as it's happening, to maybe, just maybe, find out something more. This is what I do Aaron; it's part of my job. This is your first time dealing with me doing this," she smiled. "And Dave has never told you what I've done in the past."

Aaron eyed her. "Why do I think I don't want to ask?"

Cait softly smiled. "Because you'd probably chew Dave a new ass."

Aaron stiffened. "Spit it out."

"Dave arranged for me to meet with Karl Arnold; he called in some Bureau favors just after he re-joined the BAU. It was part of my last research paper." She watched her husband tense further. "It was long before Arnold was part of Foyet's plan. I interviewed him from a serial killer aspect; but I snuck some questions by him that got him to reveal part of his pedophilia side. That sparked my interest in the subject." She looked at her husband. "I had some things to go on." Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Dave gave me a copy of your final report on Arnold after The Fox case."

"Then you do know you really can't play games with these people," Aaron bristled. "While they are pedophiles, they are also serial killers. That makes for a lethal combination. And you may have thought you snuck those questions by Arnold, but believe me he knew exactly what you were doing and loved playing along."

"Aaron, this is not a damn game to me," Cait testily shot back. "And this one is a serial killer by only disposing of his victims because, like you said, the children tired of the game. This unsub needs _this_ fix to get off sexually. That's the aspect I want to look at. Something drives that; a failed relationship, being impotent; who knows. But there's got to be a key. And it isn't something in the family background. You and I both know it's rare that pedophiles come from a sexually abusive background with their families. I think it merits the exploration."

Hotch softened. "I'm sorry Doc; I'm just trying to protect you."

Cait smiled. "And I love you for that. But I'm a big girl Aaron."

"You've told me that more than once," he smiled. Cait nodded.

"Not that I don't like my big, handsome husband protecting me," Cait demurely smiled.

"That's good Doc; real good. Play to my ego," he smiled.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garcia appeared on the laptops in the conference room. "Sir, is there something more I can do?"

"Other than getting all the info from the past case files to us, I'm sorry Garcia; everyone is out in the field checking on all the previous cases and sites. I'm hoping Morgan and Prentiss, checking the current abduction site might have something for you to go on soon."

"You should have it all now sir. My liege; I'm here."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks Garcia. Cait and I are going to review it all."

"Hi Cait," Garcia smiled and then disappeared.

"Good lord Aaron; I know how much she supports this team. But she's just damn good."

"Tell me about it," he smiled. He sat down. "You wanna do this?"

"Do you really want me looking in?"

"Yes I do Cait. Sometimes an outside eye can provide a spark." He smiled at her. "And you wanted in." Cait smiled back and the Hotchner's settled in and started to review all the info that Garcia had sent.

"Aaron, have you had a chance to read all the of the field reports from the investigating officers of the other cases?"

The question didn't surprise Hotch; while Cait didn't read at nearly the speed of Reid, she had the ability to buzz through material and retain information that would impress the young genius if he knew. "No; but you did," he smiled.

Cait nodded. "At the first two crime scenes, neighbors in the area, when asked by investigators, noted they saw an older model four door car in the area that they had not seen before. One neighbor with the first case even noted the color," she said, thumbing through her iPad for the report. She found it. "Ms. Murphy noted the car was a gold color; possibly late model Mercury," Cait read. "She added her husband's hobby was restoring old cars so that's how she noted the model. That's what made me note it.' Ms. Murphy added she had never seen one in the area before. Her husband would have commented on it if there was one." Hotch looked at his wife. "Because this unsub is a preferential pedophile, could he have been checking out future victims and their daily patterns?"

Hotch was already digging his cell out of his suit pocket, putting it on speaker. "Garcia; how quick can you connect me to Morgan, Rossi and Reid for a conference call?"

"Mere seconds my liege; hold please." They both heard her quickly typing. "Mouseketeer roll call for Agents Morgan, Rossi and Reid for a call from Hotch on speaker to everyone."

"Got it mama."

"We're here Garcia," Dave said.

"Go Garcia," Reid added.

"Cait and I have been going over the case details. Reid, did you note something in the field reports from the investigators?"

Reid thought for a second. "You mean the mention of the gold late model Mercury sedan?"

"Exactly Reid," Hotch said.

"I thought it was relevant; I mentioned it eight minutes ago to JJ; we're going to check on that when we get on scene. Cait, you picked up on that," Reid asked.

Cait smiled. "I don't have your game Dr. Reid; but I have game."

"Hotch," Morgan said, "Prentiss and I are on scene. But it's a really quiet residential area; there are only four houses on the block of the abduction site and it's about a block away from where Jake and Jenny lived. Officers are still doing their canvasing."

"Whoa Morgan," Prentiss said. "But that might still be a lead. Hotch, there's a bank a block north of the site. Maybe Garcia should check their surveillance video to see if that car has been around."

Morgan looked to the north. "And there's a 7-Eleven with gas pumps another half block up."

"What's the name of the bank Em," Garcia asked.

"First Mutual; PG do you need the address?"

"Nope; I'm hacking like the wind my friends; Garcia out."

"Hotch," Dave said, "Blake made contact with the lead county investigator; he's meeting us when we get there. We'll run that past him when we talk to him."

"Dave asked him about….." he looked at Cait. She swung her iPad to him. "A Lisa Murphy; she seems to have the best account of the vehicle."

"Got it Hotch."

"Hotch," JJ said. "We'll make sure to follow up on that as well."

"Keep me posted." The team signed off.

Just then Agent Gonzalez softly knocked on the door and Hotch waved him in, handing Cait her iPad back with a smile, which the Gonzalez noticed. Hotch looked at him. "We're busted; Dr. Barkley is the Associate Chair of the Psychology Department at Georgetown University. She is doing research for her upcoming sabbatical semester thesis she will be writing and has advised my team on other cases. And yes, we know each other personally; Cait is my wife."

Gonzalez smiled. "I knew there had to be some connection; I know about your team Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch works for me," Aaron smiled.

"I'm Fredi," Gonzalez smiled back. "I just dropped in to see if you two needed anything."

Cait got up and stretched. "The directions to the nearest restrooms Fredi and vending machines," she smiled. "I could use a water; I'm done with coffee."

Gonzalez pointed out the door to his right. "Restrooms are that way Cait; I've got a stash of bottled water in my office frig I'll share with you."

Cait smiled at him as she moved to door. "That's not necessary; but thank you," she smiled. Cait left.

He looked at Hotch. "She knows this stuff?"

Hotch nodded with a soft smile. "She teaches it."

Gonzalez shook his head. "You have a wife that understands this crazy work you do? You're a lucky man Hotch," he smiled.

Hotch smiled back. "Tell me about it."

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Cait was walking around the conference room, taking a break, stretching her back out. Her husband's kidneys of steel that she joked about had finally relented. She quickly checked in with Jake.

Aaron walked back in and Cait put her cell on speaker. "Jack is home; we're working on his math assignment. Sis, when the hell did math in second grade get this complicated?"

"Language Jake; you're sitting next to a vacuum cleaner. He sucks in everything."

"Hi mom," Jack said with a laugh. "No worries; I only use that stuff on the playground to impress the guys." Cait rolled her eyes at her husband while Jake roared. Hotch just shook his head.

"Uncle Jake, you're not helping," Hotch lovingly growled, putting his bottle of soda down on the table and handing Cait hers.

"Hey bro; I'm just the sitter. You deal with it when you get home." Aaron and Cait both laughed. "Mike checked in with me; he's at baseball practice. And Matt called; he knows you two are out on a case together. He said he'd call the two of you later tonight."

Just then, Morgan and Prentiss walked in the door. "Hey guys," Cait said hurriedly. "We've got to run. Jack, have Uncle Jake call us when it's time for prayers. We do that together."

"Just like always mom," Jack smiled. "Love you both."

"Got it mom," Jake added. "Take care you two." The call ended with Morgan and Prentiss smiling.

"Thank you for that," Morgan genuinely smiled at the couple. "We need that."

"Amen," Emily added.

Hotch looked at them. "What do you have?"

"Not much," Morgan reported. "Of the four houses on the block, only one neighbor was at home. And she was getting her three kids out of bed. She didn't see a thing."

"Which the unsub had to notice if he was doing surveillance. Have you heard from Garcia," Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. Morgan pulled his cell phone off his belt. "Derek, please don't," Cait said. Morgan looked at her. "I understand your relationship; don't put any more pressure on her. We both know she's working her butt off." Emily smiled at Cait.

"As usual Mother Goose, you're right." Cait smiled.

Hotch's cell rang. "Hold on Dave; I'm putting you on speaker."

"Lisa Murphy gave Alex more. The car is an old one; early 80's at best. She and her hubby know their vintage cars."

"And while the body tone was gold," Blake added, "she remembered the roof being tan."

Morgan looked at Cait. "Now?"

Cait deferred to Hotch. "Now," he said. Morgan hit his speed dial.

"Office of overly worked digging deep into videos; how may I help you?"

"Got it mama; I know the videos from surveillance cameras are black and white. Look for a lighter colored top. Its info were got from Rossi and Blake."

"Whatttttttt?"

"Penelope, we all understand you're looking for a needle in a haystack. This should help you, given the black and white vid feeds. The car is a two tone; with a lighter colored top; it should help you narrow your search down." Hotch gestured to Morgan to put his cell on speaker.

"Garcia, pull Kevin in to help and have him check one video while you check the other. I know it's getting later in the day and you're starting to get tired. We are as well. You know Cruz has authorized Kevin helping the team and you."

"Oh thank you my liege; that would be huge. Looking at all this B&W footage is making me dizzy." Cait smiled. "Don't say it," she added.

"Wouldn't dream of it PG," Emily said. "Get some help."

"Roger that; Garcia out."

Morgan and Prentiss sat down, spit balling with Hotch about the case and coming up with nothing new. Within two hours, the whole team was assembled. Alex plopped down in a chair. "I'm on fumes."

"So am I," JJ added.

Cait walked into the conference room and waved a sheet of paper. "The menu for a good Chinese restaurant that delivers; Agent Gonzalez has given his personal seal of approval."

"Cait, can you travel with us all the time," Dave smiled.

"No; I don't like listening to you snore." Everyone laughed, made selections for their buffet with Cait placing the order while they dived back into the case details, with everyone comparing notes from their interviews at the three scenes. Two children depended on them doing their jobs.

###

**A/N: Mouseketeer roll call is from the old Disney Mickey Mouse Club. And I mean old; it was in black and white.**

**And yes, in "Fatal", Jack is in third grade. In a previous **_**Family**_** story, I established a timeline which has Jack in second grade in my world. Don't shoot me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Attention readers: there's a two for one special happening today. To take advantage of this special, please read on. :D**

Chapter 6

As they ate, the team developed the profile. Morgan leaned back in his chair. "We know this sonofabitch and our profile isn't going to help them," he nodded towards the window to the agents starting to gather for the video conference that was going to take place at 8 pm local time.

"It's tough knowing they're out there and we're still a step behind Derek; we still have to trust the profile," Dave said.

"I get that man; but look at your watch."

"It's ticking just like yours; God forbid, but if Jake and Jenny play along, they buy us some time." Cait just shook her head at the thought.

She looked at her own watch; the two children the team was trying to find were first and foremost on her mind. But a second set wasn't far behind. Hotch noticed. "There's a small conference room across the hall."

JJ smiled. "I need to find another one."

"Give all the boys my love as well," Dave said as they left. The three parents smiled, knowing how much Rossi meant to those back home.

The rest just simply nodded as the parents left to say good night to their own children; safe and sound in their own beds. That fueled the team even more.

-00CM-

With the video cameras blinking to the sheriff offices in Wisconsin and the BAC in Madison, the resident agency of the Bureau in Eau Claire, Wisconsin that had jurisdiction in that part of the state where the first two crimes had been commited, along with the gathered FBI agents in the Duluth Field Office and members of the Duluth PD, the team delivered their profile. Cait sat in the back of the room; Gonzalez made the introductions and then joined her.

"You are looking for what we term as a preferential pedophile," Hotch started. "They are male and white, usually early thirties to mid-forties."

"Preferential pedophiles seek a specific victimology," Dave continued. "This one needs an older brother with a younger sister in the age group of his victims; the older brother between seven and nine and the sister a few years younger."

"Why," Gattis asked.

"Because he gets off by watching them trying, even with their ages so young, to perform a sex act on each other. That's what gets him off on his own," Morgan said.

"So he's a sick bastard," Tehran said. "How does that help us find this guy?"

"The biggest clue that will help us," Blake continued, "is that preferential pedophiles need a specific victim type to fit their fantasy. They do pre-surveillance prior to the act of abduction to find the right victims."

"And they are patient," Emily continued. "They have their 'target'," Emily said with finger quotes, "and will go to great lengths to find those victims."

"That is another key to finding this unsub, or unknown subject," JJ added. "Because his target is so narrow, his surveillance has got to be time consuming and repeated. Check and re-check all the abduction sites; he's been there before."

"You know that for sure," the lead detective from the Duluth PD asked.

"The statistics are over-whelming," Reid intoned. "This unsub will hunt for days to find the right match to his pedophilia desires and then learn their routine down to the minute."

"Which tell us, this guy does not have a steady job," Hotch said. "He's got a source of income that allows him the time to search and find his victims. That leads us to believe that he more than likely has come from a wealthy family, with this unsub being the only child that has inherited the family fortune. He probably has multiple properties."

"Our technical analyst in Quantico is searching databases for those parameters. Since this area is not hugely populated, she has given us a list. However, it is still a large area for our search; she currently has 44 names." All the law enforcement agents looked up from their notes.

"Because of the wide scope of the areas this unsubs has struck in," Reid said, pointing to the map the team established, "we have to consider a 500 miles radius. This includes the lower parts of the Providence of Ontario. Our analyst has the full co-operation with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She is looking for men that fit our profile that have previous records of minor felony child molestation assaults. Our unsub has grown into this latest version."

"Plus," Rossi added, "we are highly pursuing a lead of a two tone, very late model Mercury four door sedan. This vehicle has been observed at the first abduction site prior to the actual kidnapping. This lead is solid."

"We will need all of you," Blake said, "to pursue that lead. We feel it is our best. It is crucial that you re-canvas all the abduction sites, while not being specific about the vehicle. Let those you interview come up with the description."

"And our analysts in Quantico, yes multiple," Emily said, "are following that lead as well."

"Shouldn't this all be getting out to the media," Deputy Brian Buston from the Washburn Sheriff's office asked. "That's got to help."

"We will be holding a controlled media conference in an hour," JJ said, "that the local media will carry. We have their full cooperation. However, we cannot release specific details of the vehicle. This will just bring people that want to help out of the woodwork and over-whelm all of us. That is why the press conference will be controlled. We will be simply asking for the public's help. We have been guaranteed by all the Duluth TV outlets that this will be their lead story. The Twin Cities stations, while not leading with the story, will have it in their first news segment. Many people in this area, given the remoteness of the area, get their news via satellite. Satellite networks carry the largest station around; that is Twin City media. All the Thunder Bay, Ontario stations will carry this as well, but not in their lead segment."

Agent Tehran raised his hand. "I've read your detailed handbook on child abductions. The first 24 hours are the window to finding children alive."

"With a single child, yes," Dave answered. "With multiple children, that window expands. The unsub has more to deal with and needs more time."

"Yet, going back to our theory of our unsub having money and multiple properties," Morgan said, "that is the most troubling aspect of our profile that we will admit to you." All eyes looked up.

"If the kids play along with his sexual fantasy," Dave said, "they buy us some more time."

"And if they don't," another Duluth PD detective asked.

"He will kill them like the first two. The clock is ticking," Emily said, looking around. "We know just like you; that sucks."

Gattis raised his hand. "How much time do they have if they reject him?"

The team all looked at each other. Dave burrowed a stare at Hotch. "Dr. Caitlyn Barkley," Hotch said, waving at Cait in the back of the room with Gonzalez, "has been observing on this case for a doctoral research paper. She is the Assistant Chair of the Psychology Department at Georgetown, specializing in criminal psychology. She had served as Agent Rossi's research consultant on many of his books. However, her first doctorate is in medicine."

Cait shook her head. "We know that one set of the victims died from hypothermia and malnutrition. The parameters are immense. I'd need to confer with Dr. Reid to figure out the exact odds." Everyone looked at her.

"The factors are multiple; where are they being held? If it's an out building, with no insulation, the time frame is small, given the current temperatures. If they are in an underground hiding place, their odds increase. Since they were abducted during the winter, the children were all dressed for the weather. Does the unsub keep them in that clothing or not? Reading the autopsies of those victims, noting that they were solely in their school clothes, with no snow jackets or boots, the cold, coupled with the malnutrition led to their deaths." She looked around. "My best guess, since these children were kidnapped in the morning, 36-48 hours at best. It depends on what kind of breakfast they had, where they are being held and as the agents said, if they play along or not."

"And that's something you can re-check with the second victim's family," Emily caught on. Cait pointed at Emily.

Gonzalez looked at her. "But Dr. Barkley, given the team's assessment with multiple victims that the 24 hour window may not apply; you believe that we have a larger window to possibly finding these kids alive?"

Cait nodded her head. "Yes, I do; but if Jake and Jenny initially reject the unsub's desires, I wouldn't bet on any timeframe beyond 48 hours."

Gonzalez stood up. "Agent Hotchner; do you or your team have anything to add?' They all shook their head. "Then let's get at this." The video conference ended.

The team was packing up for the night when Hotch's cell rang. "You're on speaker Kevin."

"Sir, going through the 7-Eleven footage, I caught a partial plate on our suspect car. But it's a distance and very grainy. I've got it running through our digital enhancement software, but it's going to take 4-5 hours at least. The IT department is running some tests on the internal systems and it's slowly down our software."

Hotch nodded his head. "I remember the memo. Kevin, let IT do their thing; in the meantime, you and Garcia call it a night and get some sleep. We're starting early tomorrow; 6:30 a.m. local time."

"Good night sir," Kevin and Garcia said together.

-00CM00-

Thirty minutes later, Cait, Aaron and Dave walked into their hotel room, having said good night to the rest of the team that dispersed to their rooms. They quickly dug into their suitcases. "I'll change in the bathroom; you boys behave," Cait said.

When Cait emerged, Aaron was waiting in his boxers and t-shirt to take his contacts out. Dave was already in bed, rolled over to the other side, away from the Hotchner's bed. "Thank you for that," Cait said, slightly laughing, climbing in.

Aaron came out two minutes later, shut the light out on the shared night stand between the beds and joined Cait. He spooned up next to her. "Judas Priest Aaron; now I know where Jack gets his cold feet from."

Dave snickered as he yawned in the darkness.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The team met in the hotel lobby at 6:10 the next morning and quickly put a plan together. The Federal Building which housed the Field Office was only five blocks from the Holiday Inn the team had stayed in. Yet JJ and Prentiss had noticed a McDonald's between the two with a Caribou Coffee a half block away the night before. The guys got the orders for the golden arches for everyone, while the ladies were tasked with the coffee run. They went their separate ways after pulling out from the underground parking garage.

JJ sitting in front with Emily driving turned and looked at Cait. "Do we really trust them with our breakfast orders," she asked.

"Do they really trust us with their coffee orders," Cait smiled back.

Alex smiled. "I like having you along Cait."

Cait smiled at her as Emily did in the rearview mirror. "No offense Alex; once every four years is plenty for me. I couldn't work your hours and survive."

"Oh come on Cait; you juggle as much as we do with the boys, your home and your job," Emily noted.

Cait smiled. "But I still get my seven hours of sleep a night. I don't navigate real well on less than six hours."

At the golden arches, the guys placed the order, making sure they got everything right. "I do not want Emily chewing my ass this time of the morning," Morgan noted.

"Hotch," Dave said. "What about Cait's?"

"I'll pay for that separately with my own money."

"Judas Priest Aaron," Dave said mimicking Cait, "did you put on the really tight Bureau boxers this morning? Put it on our tab; Cruz won't blink." Morgan and Reid shared a smile.

Waiting for their order to be processed, Morgan couldn't resist. "So Rossi; how were the Hotchner's last night."

Dave smirked. "Cait learned a lesson on the gene pool." Morgan looked at him confused, with Reid joining him. Hotch glared at his friend. "Where Jack gets his cold feet from," Dave broadly smiled.

By 6:25 the eight of them were in the conference room, hanging up their coats. They passed around the orders and dove into their breakfasts as fast as they did the laptop connection to Garcia.

"Good morning my liege and fine furry friends," Garcia smiled. "I see you're eating; so are Kevin and me. And we all need the fuel and caffeine; let me know when you're ready." Hotch started to open his mouth. Cait bored him the Hotchner glare she had learned so well from her husband.

"God bless you Cait," Alex softly murmured, sitting next to her. Cait clinked her cup of Northern Lite caramel Latte with Alex's usual oversized dark roast.

As they smiled at each other, Cait pulled out her cell and looked at the text_. Jack is on the bus; Mike eating brekkie; soon out the door._ Cait smiled. Hotch looked at her. "It's from Jake; the boys are up and rolling." JJ got her own less than a minute later. They took ten minutes to eat.

"Garcia, you ready," Hotch asked.

She re-appeared on their screens, taking a drink of her coffee. "Ready to rumble sir; news from the home front. The digital enhancement software has got Kevin the partial plate number; it just came through. I'm digging as fast as I can." They all could hear her typing away. "Give me a few with my binary systems."

That gave the team some time to finish their breakfasts is a more leisurely fashion.

"And sir, I just got single hit; Mitchell Richland. The car that matches your description is registered to his late father, Michael. And he's got the background; he's a registered sex offender with two previous counts of lewd behavior in parks around children." She typed away more. "His family left him a ton of money; I'm still chasing down all the possible property links."

"Mama, tell me you have a current address?" Fredi Gonzalez walked into the conference room, a bit surprised to see them all there.

"Give me a sec sugar plum." Garcia typed away. "299 4th Avenue; apartment 506."

Gonzalez looked at the team. "I know the building; it's an SRO and a scum bag hang-out."

"It figures," Rossi said. "These perverts like to hang together and share stories so they can get off and still stay under the radar." He rose from his chair, looking at Hotch. "Enough probable cause?"

"Yes," he said, getting up as well.

"I'll get my team in here on speed alert," Gonzalez said. "And have one of my staff get a search warrant for his apartment. The US Attorney won't like the early wake up call," he smiled.

"We'll need that warrant ASAP," Hotch said. Gonzalez nodded.

"We don't have the time to wait for your team though," Morgan said, quickly rising as well. "Have them meet us at that location and then talk to every person in that building. Richland had to give away something to one of them. After we clear the scene, we'll help." Gonzalez sped to his office as the team moved to get their Kevlar vests out of their go bags.

Cait looked at all of them as they quickly got ready. "Stay safe," she simply said. "Garcia and I have the fort." They all nodded at her as they sped out the door. Aaron rubbed her shoulder as he left. Cait grasped his hand for a second and let him go.

-00CM00-

The team nearly ran to their SUVs. "Morgan; tactical is you; your call."

"Soft entry Hotch; we don't want to spook this guy if he's there. We come up quiet."

"I agree; good call."

In the conference room by herself, Cait looked into a laptop. "Penelope, do you have any way to keep me in the loop, following their radios?"

"That's the part the really sucks Cait; I'm just like you; hoping and praying."

"Thanks; if you hear something, you'll let me know?"

Penelope smiled at her. "First one on my list my lady." Cait sent her silent prayer to the heavens for her husband, the team and the missing kids. Trusting that, she softly exhaled and paced a bit, sipping the last of her latte.

Her cell rang; she looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Good morning little brother," she smiled.

"Good morning to you," Jake answered. "What the hell is going on? I expected a text from you shortly after mine."

"The team got a lead; they just headed out the door; in their Kevlar."

Jake shook his head in the kitchen of the Hotchner home, understanding the silent hell his big sister was going through. "I'm here Cait if you wanna talk."

Cait smiled. "Thanks bro; it's just a wait and see game. There are two kids out there the team _really _needs to find."

Jake shook his head. "Do I want to know the details?"

"No little brother, you don't. It's an ugly case."

Jake took a moment. He could read his sister's voice. The whole experience, which Cait had warned him about, going out with the team for her research paper; was weighing heavily on her. He came up with the only words he could manage. "I'm here Sis if you need me."

"Thanks Jake; love you too. Talk to you later." Cait ended the call and paced some more.

Fredi Gonzalez quickly walked in. "I'm heading out to meet my teams. We should have the warrant in less than a half hour."

Cait smiled at him. "God speed to all of you Fredi."

He looked at her. "You and Garcia aren't following this?"

Garcia heard the voice through the laptop. "Cait, I'm digging but I can't find the frequency to listen in."

Gonzalez felt for the two of them and pulled his radio off his belt, looking at the digital display and told Garcia the numbers. "Thanks Fredi," Cait said. "Stay safe; all of you." Gonzalez nodded with a smile and flew out the door.

Two seconds later, Morgan's voice came across the laptop. "Hotch, you take the alley; we'll take the front."

"Got it Morgan." Blake gave Hotch the directions off her Tablet and he quickly pulled into the alley.

Dave pointed, opening his comm to Morgan and Prentiss. "We've got the two tone Merc in the alley."

"And there's Richland," Hotch said, noticing him walking to vehicle.

Richland looked to see the black SUV speeding at him and dived into his car, taking off. "Morgan, we've got a rabbit," Dave said.

"Morgan he's northbound."

"Right behind you Hotch; we'll stay on 4th." They all could hear Morgan hitting the siren of his SUV.

"Blake, you're my navigator with your Tablet. Dave, grab the radio, get Duluth PD in; Reid back him up with street crossings," Hotch ordered.

"Hotch, we're in alley," Reid said.

"Then cross streets," Hotch said. "Help Rossi and DPD out."

"Got it," Reid said.

At the same time, Dave had the police radio mic in his hand. "This Agent Rossi with the FBI; we're in pursuit of two tone, gold colored late model Mercury in an alley between 4th and 5th Streets now entering the 300 block; Minnesota license plate four, nine, seven, November, Victor, Zulu; requesting all available back-up."

The radio crackled a response with a woman's voice. "Roger that Agent Rossi; this is Duluth PD radio command; all vehicles in the area respond." One squad immediately responded.

Prentiss grabbed the same radio mic in the vehicle with Morgan, riding shotgun. "Duluth PD radio command, this Agent Prentiss is FBI vehicle two; we're following chase on 4th Street."

The same cool female voice came over the radio. "Roger that Bureau two; all units, be advised of second FBI vehicle in pursuit near 300 block of 4th Street." A second DPD unit radioed in.

Cait sat down at the laptop and peered in. "We do this together Penelope. I'm right here," she smiled, trying to calm Garcia.

"Thanks Cait; I'm here for you as well," Garcia smiled. Cait could see Kevin rubbing her shoulder as they listened in.

"Suspect vehicle is now in 500 block; still in alley," Rossi radioed.

"Bureau One, unit 47; be advised that alley dead ends in the 800 block."

"Roger that 47," Rossi responded.

Alex looked at her Tablet. "There's a stop light on 6th Avenue; he knows the area. He'll break out after that."

"DPD, Bureau One; advise all units that suspect vehicle will break out on to 4th or 5th Street before 8th Avenue."

"Copy that Rossi," Prentiss said.

"Unit 47 to Bureau One; we've got exit to 5th from alley covered."

"Roger 47," Rossi said.

"Bureau Two; we've got the 4th Street one," Prentiss said.

"This Unit 79 DPD; we've got back up to Bureau Two."

"Roger that 79," the calm voice said.

Like they predicted, Richland made a left turn out of the alley after the stoplight. He screeched his vehicle to a halt when the DPD cruiser blocked the exit onto 5th Street. He threw the vehicle in reverse, looking in his rearview mirror, only to see Hotch speeding the Bureau SUV up behind him to box the vehicle in.

"All units; Bureau One; be advised suspect vehicle is blocked in alley entrance before 7th Avenue," Rossi radioed.

JJ, following her Tablet map as well, quickly said, "Morgan, turn at the bakery."

Morgan took the hard left. The team members in the vehicle saw Hotch and the other three getting out of their vehicle with their guns drawn. A DPD unit pulled behind their vehicle. The team members in the second vehicle tumbled out, with their sidearms drawn as well. They heard Hotch. "Mitchell Richland! Get out of the car and show me your hands!"

The first unit of Duluth PD officers exited their vehicle, brandishing their sidearms as well.

"Richland, you have nowhere to go," Rossi bellowed.

The driver side door opened. "Hands Richland," Hotch commanded, coming up the same side. One of the Duluth PD officers moved to the front of the vehicle to back Hotch. Reid and Blake were right with them as Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ barreled up the alley.

"OK, OK," Richland said, getting out of his vehicle, raising his hands.

"Put your hands on top of the roof of the car," Hotch commanded. Richland compiled. Hotch nodded at the DPD officer to move ahead. The officer quickly moved ahead and searched Richland with Hotch and Rossi covering him. After his thorough search, Morgan came up, pulled his handcuffs on the back of his belt and hooked up Richland.

"DPD command," the second officer from Unit 47 radioed in. "Advise we are secure; suspect in custody." Cait and Garcia shared a smile.

Richland looked at all of them. "Did I do something wrong? I just got spooked by an FBI vehicle coming at me."

The lead DPD officer looked at Hotch. "He's yours right?"

"Yes, he is," Morgan said. He moved him, and not gently to the backseat of Hotch's SUV and pushed him in the door, reading Richland his rights as they moved.

Hotch looked at the DPD officers. "Thank you; all of you; we appreciate the back-up."

"Just find those kids Agent," the lead officer said. "That's all the thanks we need."

Hotch and Rossi nodded at her. Morgan slammed the door shut on Richland.

###

**A/N: SRO is single room only.**

**Chase sequence with our team in hot pursuit now done. *scratches another item off FF writer bucket list***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotch looked at his team. "Reid, you're riding in with us; the rest of you, join Agent Gonzalez and his team doing the canvas at the apartment building. Find something and don't play nice; work them over. And a search warrant of Richland's apartment should be arriving shortly."

"Got it Hotch; we know the drill," Morgan said. Prentiss and Blake nodded their acceptance as they all got into the SUV.

JJ looked at the other three. "Did we miss an opportunity?"

Morgan looked at her in the rearview mirror. "JJ?"

"Could we have followed Richland to where he's keeping the kids?"

"I think that's highly unlikely JJ," Blake said. "First off, he'd have notice the Bureau vehicle tailing him."

"Plus Jayje," Prentiss continued, "he could have been on the hunt for new victims and lead us in the wrong direction."

"I get that; all of that," JJ said. "But we need to find those kids."

Morgan looked at her as he backed the SUV out of the alley. "JJ; the three of them are going to do that. Richland doesn't know what he's up against. Let's just get to that apartment building and give them some clues. You all heard Hotch; we don't play fair to get the info we need. We tell all the persons in that dive that withholding information they know could make them accessories to the murders of children. And it would be federal charges."

Blake smiled. "That will get them talking."

"Yuppppp," Emily snarked. She looked at Morgan. "I'm gonna call Gonzalez about our game plan."

"Good idea Emily," Morgan nodded.

In the first vehicle, Richland looked at the agents. "I'm sorry; I really don't get what I did wrong? Yes, I panicked; wouldn't you in my place?" His question was met by stone silence. The three agents were already working their unspoken game plan. They knew each other that well. Hotch had given them the tell when he had Reid get in the backseat with Richland. Rossi and Reid would be doing the interrogation.

Richland looked around. "Where are we going?"

Rossi, staring straight ahead answered, "Federal custody central booking."

"You haven't told me what I've done wrong," Richland said.

Rossi kept looking ahead. "You'll find out soon enough."

Richland rode in uncomfortable silence for thirty seconds and then looked at Reid. "You don't look like an FBI agent."

"So I've been told on multiple occasions," was his reply. Richland rode in silence the rest of the way. Hotch and Rossi shared a quick glance. They were already tuning their suspect up.

Hotch pulled into the booking area of the garage to see an Agent waiting. He put the SUV in park and got out, opening the backdoor to Richland. "You've got him," Hotch questioned to the Agent, pulling him out.

"Yes sir; when he's done with the booking process we'll bring him to you." Rossi nodded at Reid; the briefing the team had given to the agents of the field office yesterday was working.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked off the elevator and into the conference room. Cait looked at them as they pulled off their coats. "We're all fine Doc," Hotch said.

"I know; so does Penelope. Gonzalez gave us the radio frequency to your channel before he headed out. We listened to the whole thing. Where's Richland?"

"Being booked," Rossi said.

Dave's tone told Cait more than any words. She left the room to find something to drink, leaving the three of them alone.

Rossi looked at Hotch. "How do you want to play it Aaron?"

"You first; then Reid."

"Bad cop; good cop," Rossi asked. Hotch nodded.

"What about you Hotch?" Reid said. "He sees you as the absolute threat to him. And he knows you're the boss."

"Which I can use if needed; I've got the federal prison protection he needs, and will desperately want, in my back pocket."

Rossi nodded with a smile at the game plan. Reid looked at them. "I need to take a break guys." As he exited the conference room, Rossi and Hotch shared a smile.

"He is regular Aaron," Dave smiled.

"Like clockwork," Hotch added with a soft smile.

Cait returned with a bottle of water and sat down to her laptop. Dave looked at her. "Where'd you find that Cait? I'm done with coffee."

"Out the door and make a left in the hallway. The vending machines are by the windows at the end. I really don't want to sponge off Gonzalez."

Dave looked at Hotch. "I'm good; thanks Dave." Hotch looked over the file notes in his Tablet.

He pulled out his cell. "Garcia; anything more you can give us on Richland?"

"OMG my liege; I have his total background."

"Garcia; hang on for a second; Dave went to get a drink and Reid is in the bathroom; I want both of them to hear this as well."

"Roger that sir; let me know when you are ready." Cait smiled, knowing what Garcia was telling him.

Rossi re-entered the conference room, with Reid a few steps behind. Hotch put his cell on speaker. "Go Garcia."

"The sad story of Mitchell Richland goes like this; he's the only child of George and Monica Richland. And that was not a happy family; although it took a lot of digging on my part. Police back then weren't too keen on getting involved in family stuff especially in the small town of Bloomer, Wisconsin."

"Garcia; back on point please," Hotch said.

"Right sir; police back then had multiple calls to the Richland home of loud fights and pretty awful noises. His mother's ER visits back that up. But no charges were ever filed."

"Garcia," Rossi interrupted. "Any ER visits for Richland?"

"No sir; mom took all the abuse." Cait made a note in her laptop.

"What about the money," Hotch asked.

"That's the tres weird part sir. They didn't have much; they paid the bills and the mortgage but there was no savings or investments."

"So where'd he get the money?" Dave nodded at Hotch's question. Cait listened intently.

"It seems sir that Richland's maternal grandmother put up with the same type of abuse."

"That fits for the mother," Rossi said. "You grow up in that environment you think it's the norm." Cait nodded her head in sad acknowledgement. Reid listened intently, making mental notes.

"But mom's parents left her a ton of money and property that she never told the old man about. Richland inherited it all when his mom finally passed."

"Garcia, when did his father die," Hotch asked.

"Eight years before; seems he took a drunken header down a flight of steps. He broke his neck." Rossi and Cait looked at Hotch.

"Was there any fool play suspected in the death?"

"None sir that I can see."

Cait shook her head. Rossi looked at her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup," she nodded.

Hotch looked at his wife. "Cait, I totally get what you're doing here and you know I support it." Cait smiled. "But Doc, you know these people's heads pretty much as well as we do; and you know we all respect that. You don't have to stay in the background."

Cait looked at Rossi. "Did he just give me carte blanche?" Reid smiled.

Rossi smiled larger. "Yes he did; and I'm glad because I was about to kick your ass," he said with the classic Rossi finger point.

"Thank you for that Dave," Cait smiled. "Garcia, was there a police report associated with the father's death?"

Garcia smiled through the laptop on the table. "Welcome to the discussion Dr. Barkley," she said as she typed. "Minimal at best Cait; the police ruled it as an accidental death."

Dave looked at Cait. "You're not buying that?"

Cait stared at him. "You are?"

"Garcia, can you send that file to us," Rossi asked.

Garcia smiled. "Already done my mere mortal; I know the two of you are sniffing something out." They all dived into their devices. Reid finished first while Cait read it at her speed.

"Did you catch it," Cait asked, looking at Dave. Reid nodded his head, quite content to see the book partners working together.

"God dammit Cait, I don't read like you two; give me a minute." Reid and Hotch watched as Rossi read through the report. Dave shook his head. "Mitchell said he was watching TV in the living room; mom said he was upstairs in his bedroom." Cait pointed at him. "What are you thinking?"

Cait looked at Rossi. "The same thing you are; Richland is a sociopath. He killed the old man."

"The local police let the 'accidental death' skate because they saw it as a public service death," Dave said. Cait nodded.

Reid jumped in. "Garcia; his grades in school."

They heard Garcia typing away. "On it Boy Wonder."

"Dave, I agree that is the starter; a sociopath that turned into a child molester. It's not the first time we've seen that. However, I find the angle of killing his father troubling and yet interesting." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Garcia," Hotch said, "when did Richland discover the money?"

"My liege, I'm sorry; that's too much for me at one time."

"Take your time kitten," Rossi said. "Grades first." Suddenly, the school grades popped up.

Reid looked at Cait. "Extremely above normal; I think you two have something."

"He's a serial killer first; a pedophile second," Dave said. Cait pointed at him with a nod.

"The pathology fits," Cait said.

Reid looked at Rossi and Hotch. "Does this change our game plan?"

"No," Hotch said. "If you go at him from a serial killer angle, he'll never give up where the kids are. He's too smart for that. We have to approach him simply as a child abductor and pedophile."

Dave nodded his head. "I agree."

"Sir, I got the 4-1-1 on the money," Garcia said.

"Go Garcia."

"Richland didn't discover the hidden wealth until he put his mother in a nursing home two years before her death. Actually, the state and the nursing home association found it. Richland was looking for state assistance once he got the doctor's approval that she needed that care. They do a thorough search to make sure there is no hidden money. Because the lawyer that handled the estate for the grandmother had died, he had no idea."

They heard her typing more. "However sir, here's the bad news. Richland has inherited mucho small properties covering four states and one in Ontario."

"What states Garcia?"

"North and South Dakota sir," Garcia said. "Plus Wisconsin and Minnesota; and the aforementioned one in the land of our fine neighbors to the north."

"That's not good," Reid said. Hotch shook his head while agreeing. "Garcia, are there any other vehicles associated with those properties?" That got him the Rossi point.

"Good call kid; Garcia I know you're checking that info we need; but how's your multi-tasking abilities today?"

"Primo as usual Sir Rossi," Garcia said, typing away. "What do you need?"

"Garcia, do you remember Jeff Bedwell?"

"Yes sir; the Mountie that worked the pig farm case with us."

"That's him; send all the vehicle information you get to him and have him run it through the CRMP database for any crossings since the cases started." Hotch looked at Rossi. "Jeff and I keep have kept in contact; he told me they have digitalized all crossings and are now putting them in a database." Hotch nodded. "And he owes us," Dave smiled.

"My wonderful Mambo Italiano; the sole property in Ontario is north of Minnesota. Can I help him narrow his search down?"

"Good call Garcia," Reid said. "The probability of him making a border cross into Canada with any vehicle in the Dakota's with his timetable of abductions is….."

Dave cut him off. "High; thanks Reid. I missed that." Reid nodded at him.

"I will get our favorite fine red jacketed Mountie on it ASAP sir," Garcia said and disappeared from the screens.

Cait looked at Hotch. "The pig farm case Aaron? You haven't told me about that one."

"That's because when we got back from that one Foyet attacked me in my apartment."

Cait looked at him and then shook her head. "You're off the hook." Hotch gave her his soft smile.

Garcia blew back onto their laptops. "Here's the info I just dug up. The only other vehicle Richland has is a 1999 Dodge Ram pick-up. And it's registered in South Dakota to the single residence there."

"Garcia, can you get me the number to that county sheriff's department," Hotch asked.

Garcia smiled in the laptop. "It should be appearing on your cell now sir."

Hotch pulled out his cell, hitting the speed dial that Garcia had sent. He quickly got in touch with the sheriff and explained the situation. The other three in the room noted by his expression that the conversation went well and they would soon have answers on that vehicle. Hotch looked around at them. "He's got a large county with very few people; his deputies get bored easily and he's got one in the area of the property."

Dave looked at him. "We lucked out on one. But Aaron….."

"Dave, I'm looking at my watch as well."

Cait looked at the two of them. "How long does the booking process take?"

"About an hour those kids can't afford," Aaron said. He looked at Rossi. "You ready to bring your A game?"

"When we hear back from that sheriff and Jeff, yes I am." Rossi winked at Reid. "And hoping I have some ammo to play with." Reid smiled as well.

Hotch's cell phone rang. "Yes Sheriff Yanish?" He listened for a minute. "Thank you sir; we appreciate you cooperation on this case." He listened a few seconds. "That's our goal Sheriff; to find these last two kids alive. Thank you once again for your help and support."

Dave looked at him. "The pick-up is covered in cobwebs." Dave nodded. Hotch's cell pinged with message. _Hotch; Jeff. Gold two toned Merc has not made a border cross; at all_.

Hotch showed the message to Dave. He looked at the three of them. "I've got my ammo; Aaron, I don't have to tell you to hang onto that golden pass until absolutely necessary." Hotch shook his head.

An agent knocked on the door and then stuck her head in the room. "Richland is in Interrogation Room one."

Rossi got out of his chair. "That means I'm up to bat."

"Rossi, you aren't going to let him stew a bit."

Dave shook his head. "Reid, we can't; there are two kids' lives at stake. And I'm hoping that going through the booking process has got his attention." Reid nodded and helped Dave gather the paper appropriate files he would need. The two of them had a quick strategy discussion and Dave put the files in order.

Cait looked at Aaron. "Mind if I watch with you?"

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "You're more than welcome."

Reid smiled as well. "Since I'm the follow-up, do you mind if I bounce some ideas off you as Dave gets through his part?"

Cait smiled. "Not at all Dr. Reid."

Rossi handed Hotch his service revolver. Hotch looked around for a place to stash it. Cait smiled and put out her hand. Aaron handed it to her and she put in in her handbag.

###

**A/N: CRMP is the Canadian Royal Mounted Police. I believe I gave all you enough details to figure out the rest of the S4 episode.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews; as well as the favorite and following alerts!**

Chapter 9

Aaron, Cait and Reid moved to the window and Dave opened the door. The agent in the room nodded at Dave and handed him a Bureau file folder. "Is he properly taken care of Agent," Dave asked, glancing at the file, then, Cait noted, put it on top of the ordered stack of files he was carrying.

"Yes sir," the agent said. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

"Thank you agent," Dave smiled. "I've got this." Dave put the files down in front of his chair across from Richland and sat down.

He looked Richland in the eye. "I'm Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Cait smiled at Aaron. "He knows how to play the 'I've got the resume and ego to match' aspect." Hotch and Reid both nodded.

"Agent Rossi, I don't know why I'm here and handcuffed to this table. Please give me some answers."

Dave shook his head. "You've got things turned around; I ask the questions and you provide the answers. But first things first," Dave said, opening the top file. "You are Mitchell Robert Richland and you have been read your Miranda rights under the Fifth Amendment of the United States Constitution. Correct?"

"Agent Rossi, why am I here?"

Rossi stared at him. "I'm not tap dancing with you. Answer my question or I'll send you to your cell, which starts with a not so pleasant, very thorough strip search." All three at the window, along with Rossi noticed Richland squirm a bit. "Something to hide," Dave asked.

"Yes, I received my Miranda warning," Richland said, deflecting Rossi's last comment.

"And you do understand that anything you say to me can be held against you in a court of law?"

"Yes Agent Rossi."

Rossi turned the file to him. "This is your signature that you received and understand your rights."

"Yes it is."

Dave leaned back in the chair as he shut the file and set it aside. "Good; then I'll tell you what this is all about." Dave slowly leaned up and opened the next file. He turned it to Richland. "This is Ben and Abbey Johnson." The file contained their school pictures that Garcia had sent to the team. Rossi let him look and the pushed the file to Richland's left. "And this is Jonas and Michaela Morrison." Hotch received a text on his phone that he shared with Reid and Cait. _Turned his apartment upside down; nothing_ the text said from Morgan.

Rossi opened the next two files and set them above the first two files for Richland to see. "And this is how they look now." Richland looked and repulsed to back of his chair at the pictures of the children on an autopsy table.

"You think I did that?"

"We know you did; agents from this field office as well as other members of the team I'm part of are tearing your place apart at the dive where you live with those other low lives that are just like you." Hotch knocked on the window. "Hear that Richland; they are there. And all those agents are talking to all of your low life, scum bag neighbors."

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Rossi," Richland said. "I rent an apartment here in the city but I don't know my neighbors."

Hotch's cell phone rang. "Morgan, I'm putting you on speaker," he said while stepping back from the window a bit.

"Hotch you got my message about Richland's apartment?"

"Yes Morgan."

"Gonzalez is standing here with me and Emily outside of his apartment. All of his agents, as well as Blake and JJ are getting the same thing. Richland never made contact with any of the people in this building. They know he's one of them; and because he hasn't made the contact, they consider him an outcast that doesn't want to share. I don't know man what more we're going to get here."

"Thanks Morgan; that leaves it up to Rossi and Reid."

"Well man, let's hope that works because my watch is ticking."

"Just like all the rest of ours Morgan. If you're satisfied you've covered every aspect there, come back here."

"Roger that Hotch."

Hotch turned back to the window. "Rossi's showing him abduction and dump site pictures of the first two sets of victims," Reid updated.

"Richland, we have witnesses that have positively identified your car in the vicinity of each of these abduction sites prior to the act," Rossi said, pointing to the files.

"My car," Richland questioned.

Rossi shook his head. "That was your first mistake Richland. How many two-tone gold 1981 Mercury Montego's do you think are still out on the road? And once the Bureau vehicle techs get here from Quantico, they'll find out exactly everything about that car and specifically that engine and will be able to testify in court how many miles you recently put on that vehicle. They are that good."

"I like to drive around," Richland said. "That's not a crime Agent."

"But abducting and later killing children is."

Richland sat up straighter. "You're saying I did this," he asked pointing at the pictures.

"You've got the background," Rossi said. "Your prison record shows it; and it's not a stretch to think that you graduated to bigger and better things in that sick pedophilic mind of yours."

Richland glared at him. "You're calling me a pedophile?"

"Yes, I am," Rossi hammered out. "Your past offenses prove that."

"That was all a misunderstanding."

"Pulling your penis out of your pants in front of a group of children in a park on two separate occasions and playing with yourself is a misunderstanding? Hell Richland, four of the kids identified you from that birthmark on your index finger you just showed me. That's what put you in prison. You are a registered child sex offender." Richland pulled his left hand back under the table.

Cait looked at Hotch and Reid. "Let me guess; Richland is right-handed; but you had the Agent handcuff that one to the table so that he could only use his left hand."

"She's got game Hotch." Cait rubbed his shoulder as Reid pointed in the window. "Rossi called it."

Richland slumped in his chair. "I'm sick; I know. If you lived through my childhood…."

"All the studies say that pedophilia has nothing to do with environmental background Richland. Don't sing that song to me." Rossi leaned in real close. "Here's the part I hate Richland; I have to play nice with you." He pulled the file open and laid it out with Jake and Jenny Miller's school pictures. "This brother and sister are missing; we've positively identified your car in their neighborhood prior to their abduction yesterday morning."

Richland looked at the pictures and fidgeted a bit. "You say I took them?"

"We know you did Richland; you just gave me a tell in your behavior. Let me lay out what happened. The kids played along with your sexual fantasy the first time because they wanted to live. But Jake wouldn't do that a second time to his sister. That's sorta what happened to the others. But Ben Johnson wouldn't play along at all, so you strangled him and his sister in rage. Jonas and Michaela; you held them a little longer; I saw the slight smile on your face as you were reliving the feeling of getting off after they did it. And they satisfied your sick desires more than once. That's why you re-lived it. I bet the video camera," Rossi pointed, "aimed at your crotch will show you getting it up a bit." Hotch pointed to the screen of the video on the second camera that showed exactly that as Cait and Reid looked. He knocked again on the window. "Hear that Richland; I nailed it and you're on candid camera." Richland stared at the camera.

"But then, they balked as well; so there was no more sexual gratification for you; so you let them die of hypothermia and starvation." Rossi said. He let the moment hang for a bit. Richland quickly looked back at him.

"How did the inmates treat you during your first stint in prison Richland," Rossi asked, leaning back in his chair, hooking on arm around the back. "Did you enjoy that? What do you think is waiting for you Richland when you get sent away for killing four kids? And you let two of them die a slow death. You tell me where Jake and Jenny Miller are and I can help with that."

"Agent Rossi, I'm not proud of my past record. Like I told you, I'm a sick man." The rest of the team returned from the apartment building and started watching on the monitors set up in the conference room.

"Sickness has nothing to do with it Richland. You like to prey on little kids to get yourself off."

"It's a sickness damnit," Richland shouted. "I can't control it; I hate it. It eats me up." He leaned back in his chair, defeated. "You find someone to tell me why I'm this way and protect me in prison and I'll tell you where those kids are."

"Oh Richland, I've studied you and others and your behavior for years. Where do you want me to start?"

"Agent Rossi, you don't understand what I'm saying. I want a definitive reason why I do this; why I have this sickness. My behavior is because of my sickness. You have an expert tell me why I have this sickness and I'll tell you where those kids are. I know it's a deep issue; I want answers."

Emily looked at the group. "Did that go the way they wanted?"

###


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave left the files for Richland to look at and headed out the door. Hotch looked at the rest. "We need to re-group in the conference room." Rossi followed the rest in.

"Aaron, he gave up too soon," Rossi said as the rest dispersed around; none of them sitting down.

"I know that Dave; we've got to re-group and think this out. He wants to give up where the kids are; alive or not, which he's hoping is not. Now that's he's caught and you've offered him the carrot, it's his final trophy; 'I've won'. I don't want that bastard to win." Cait looked at her husband a saw the passion for two kids missing in his eyes. She was silently right there with him, standing at his side, while she was standing off from the team.

"Ummm guys; we've got to look at this from a logical standpoint," Reid said. The rest looked at him. "With his timeline with the latest abduction, there's no way he could have made it to any of his properties that are far away. It has to be one of the close ones."

Just as Morgan was about to touch his laptop to get in touch with Garcia, she appeared on their screens. "My intrepid team, I just heard back from Jeff, our red-coated wonderful neighbor to the north. Even though neither of Richland's vehicles pinged in a border cross, he went ahead just to be sure. Two officers from the RCMP checked his place in Ontario. It's a single farmhouse and they turned it upside down. It was clean and there were no clues to where he might be holding the kids."

"Thanks Mama; but Garcia, pull up the properties that Richland has around the Duluth area. The kids, with his timeline have got to be close."

"How close my chocolate thunder?"

"Within a three hour radius Garcia; factoring city time and then highway time at posted speed limits, 150 miles or less," Reid said. The team looked at him. "That's a four hour drive both ways. He couldn't have time for nothing more to get back to the city."

Garcia typed away. "I have three." She popped the three locations up on the map. Two were in northeastern Minnesota; one was in Wisconsin. Reid quickly studied them.

"Garcia, eliminate the one in Wisconsin."

"Spence," JJ asked.

"Jayje, it doesn't fit. Richland would have had to drive through Superior to get to the site. And it's still 150 miles past Superior; it doesn't work."

"OK," Hotch said, "We've got it narrowed down to two places."

"Spencer," Cait said. "Did you notice what he said last?" Reid looked at her. "It's a 'deep issue'?" That fits with his psychopathic mindset. He's giving you a clue."

"I got that Cait. The problem is…," Reid answered.

"Is whether it's a clue or a ruse to make all of you look in the wrong place."

Reid nodded. "He knows we've got more information on him than we thinks he knows." Prentiss looked at Blake.

"Em, he's right; Richland is playing us."

"Alex; I get that as well. But we've got two possible sites with two possible scenarios to where those kids are. We've got to narrow it down because those kids," Emily emphatically pointed to the Jack and Jenny's picture, "don't have the time."

Rossi looked at Reid. "You ready to go at him?"

"Garcia," Morgan said, "we need satellite imaginary of those two properties ASAP."

"On it Sir Derek; Garcia out." Garcia disappeared from the screens.

Reid looked at Rossi. "Any thoughts before I go in?"

Rossi shook his head. "He's all yours Kid," Dave smiled. "Reid, just play this bastard around; you, more than anyone on this team can turn his head upside down. He wants to give up some hint of the kid's location. We can work the rest. Just get him talking." Hotch nodded his agreement.

Reid started to head out the door and looked at Cait. She smiled and nodded her head. Reid smiled back and headed into the hallway.

As he entered the door to the interrogation room, JJ, Blake, Emily and Morgan stayed in the conference room as the cameras from the room blinked on. Hotch, Rossi and Cait went to the window in the hallway.

Reid nodded at the suspect. "Mr. Richland, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. As you said in the SUV earlier, I don't look like an FBI Agent. But I am." He pulled out his credentials. "I'm also SSA Reid. But I prefer Dr. Reid."

Rossi smiled at Hotch and Cait. "He's good."

"And how did you earn that status Dr. Reid," Richland asked.

"I hold doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering from CalTech. I also have BA's in Philosophy and Sociology, with a Master's in Psychology. You wanted an expert," Reid said, sitting down, looking Richland in the eye.

"That's impressive credentials Dr. Reid; but you are not an expert in my criminal pathology."

"Oh, he's trying to play Reid," Blake said. Emily and JJ nodded their heads.

Reid looked at him. "Mr. Richland, don't let my youthful looks deceive you; I graduated high school at 14 and joined the BAU just after I turned 21. I've studied hundreds of cases like yours over those years."

"But do you understand my behavior Dr. Reid?"

"In 1952, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders first included pedophilia. Subsequent DSM-II listings for the disorder define it as one subtype of the classification of 'sexual deviation'. The ICD-10 defines pedophilia as 'sexual preference for children, boys or girls or both, usually of prepubertal or early pubertal age'."

"Dr. Reid, I don't understand what all that means."

"The DSM and ICD-10 are diagnostic manuals used in medicine; both for physical and mental disorders; it's the standard for all doctors in the whole medical field."

Rossi shook his head. "This isn't working; he's not going to get into facts and statistics."

"Dr. Reid, you haven't told me a thing. I already know I'm a sexual deviate; I've been classified by you people in law enforcement as that. I want to know why I'm this way. You tell me that; why my brain got wired this way and I'll tell you where those kids are."

"Mr. Richland, you do understand by your last statement that you have confirmed that you abducted and are holding Jack and Jenny in an undetermined location? Agent Rossi confirmed on video that you understood your rights."

"Yes, I do Dr. Reid," he smiled, sitting up in his chair to look Reid in the eye. "I also know that there's a cart blanche ticket to federal prison and protection if I talk. But I won't do that until I know specifically why I am this sick."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Shit; I've got to play it." He started to head to toward the door.

Reid took Richland in his eyes with a confident look. "I think I can provide that; will you excuse me please?" Richland nodded.

Rossi pulled Hotch's arm. "Aaron," he said, "Reid was playing him all along. Stay put." Hotch looked at him; ran things through his head and nodded his acknowledgement as Reid came out the door. The rest of the team waited in the conference room for the other four.

"Hotch, you know we've got the perfect person here to do this," Reid asked.

"He's right Aaron," Dave added, looking at Cait.

"God dammit Dave; not me," Cait said.

"Yes you Cait," Dave said.

"Cait, you know the subject matter better than any of us when it comes to what he is asking. You study it and teach it," Reid said.

"Spencer, all I can give him is the same thing you've said. What I've read in diagnostic manuals. That's why I'm here; remember?"

Emily rubbed her shoulder. "But Cait, you've got the experience and expertise to validate going in there. And you're good; you can pull this off. Think of it as a lecture on the subject to your students."

"And from there Emily?"

"Don't be afraid to play him Cait; he's not as smart as you," Morgan said. "And I've played poker with you; you're a world case bluffer. You've just got to make him believe it."

"I agree," Alex said. "You know serial killers backward and forward. Give him your expertise of that pathology; he won't know the difference."

"You can do this Cait," Rossi said.

"But how do I explain to him why I'm here in the first place?"

Hotch softly smiled. "Tell him the truth."

Cait looked at him. "Aaron, I can't do this alone; I've had zero contact looking these monsters in the eye with this much on the line. You know me." Hotch nodded. "I'd just as soon reach across that table and threaten to ripe his windpipe out if he doesn't tell where those kids are."

"I know Cait; we all feel the same way. But that is the job we do. I'm sorry you've got sucked into this; but Reid is right. You're the one." Cait started to open her mouth. "And I agree you can't go in alone; I'll be there."

Cait walked out of the room into the hallway, gathering herself. Dave shook off Hotch and followed her. "Cait; talk to me," he said, gently grabbing her arm by the elbow and leading her further down the hall to talk in private. "Tell me what is bouncing around in that head of yours right now." Cait looked at him. "Right now; the first thing; talk to me."

"Aaron can't be in there," Cait whispered. "I would rely on him too much."

Dave smiled. "I agree; I wouldn't be much better for you either."

"You've already established yourself as the bad cop," Cait said, pacing a bit. "If I'm going to make some rapport with him, you're the last person he'll want to see next to me," Cait said.

Dave smiled. "You're right; keep talking." Cait looked at him. "Talk this out with yourself; I'm listening."

"I'm too close to Emily and JJ as well; plus I don't think Richland would handle two women in the room with him." Dave nodded. "Morgan handcuffed him; he could be adversarial as well."

"Who does that leave," Dave asked.

"Spencer and Alex," Cait answered and then looked Dave in the eye. "And I've already ruled out Alex with two women and you took me down here to find the right person you knew all along."

Dave smiled and nodded. "Cait, you've got to get him talking; somehow, some way. The clock is ticking."

Cait bored a look into Dave's eyes and testily said, "I know the goddamn stakes Dave; why do you think I'm agreeing to this."

Dave rubbed her shoulder and smiled. "Then find a quiet place where you and Reid can work out your game plan. You can do this."

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the late post. I'm busy writing my next one.**

Chapter 11

Dave and Cait walked back to the conference room. "Who's up to bat Mother Goose," Morgan asked, trying to lighten the tension a bit that they all saw.

Cait looked at all of them. "You know I respect all of you and I know each one of you would have my back without hesitation," she said and then paused. "However for this situation, I need the person that Richland sees as someone that might help him out with his 'golden pass'." She looked at Reid and softly smiled. All the rest nodded their agreement.

"How do you want to do this Dr. Barkley," he asked.

"Can we talk in private?"

Reid nodded Cait into the small room conference room across the hall. They both walked in and Reid shut the door.

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Dave, she's right; she's never looked one of these unsubs in the eye with this much on the line."

"Well there was Karl Arnold." Hotch glared at him. "Aaron, I understand how you feel. Hell, I'm feeling the same way. But we've got to stop thinking like someone that knows and loves her and think like a profiler. It's the right call; and Cait and Reid will come up with a solid plan. However, Cait needs someone to give her the 'Quick Guide to talking to an Unsub 1101' lecture." He looked at Blake. "That's you Alex."

Blake nodded her agreement. "It'll be my shortest lecture ever; I usually like to give my students their money's worth." Morgan agreed with a soft smile.

"Then how about the rest of us sit down," JJ suggested. "Cait doesn't need any more pressure than she's already feeling with all of us standing up and pacing."

"Especially you Hotch," Emily added.

"Good idea," Dave said. "But let me talk someone else down," he added. Hotch looked at him. "You and I take a walk down the hallway as well." The two partners exited and the rest sat down. Blake went to stand outside the closed door to talk to Cait when the two emerged.

"Dave, I don't doubt that Cait can do this. I'm just worried about what happens after." Rossi looked at him. "I know my wife; this is going to spook her."

"Aaron, Cait is a strong woman….."

"Goddammit Dave, I know that better than you."

"Yes you do; but you're thinking like a husband trying to protect his wife rather that the SAC of BAU. I know it hurts Aaron; trust me. It's making my guts churn as well. But I told you; it's the right call."

Hotch paced a bit and looked at one of his dearest friends. "You think she can pull this off?"

Dave bored a stare into Hotch's eyes that rivaled the infamous Hotchner glare. "You don't?"

Hotch shook his head. "I can't separate out the husband from the agent right now Dave."

"Then trust me and all the rest of us Aaron. Cait can do this." Hotch looked at him. "Aaron, when's the last time you argued with our resident genius and won?"

Hotch softly smiled. "I'm still waiting for that moment."

Garcia pinged on the laptops. "Anyone home? What's going on?"

"Hey Mama, you got my satellite views?"

"You know it my chocolate thunder; now tell me we're getting close to finding those kids."

"We're working on it Garcia," Morgan said as the images showed up on the screen in the conference room. "Baby girl, hang in there with us while Em, Jayje and I look these over."

"Jayje," Garcia said. "What's going on? I sense things."

JJ looked into the laptop at Garcia. She had a right to know what was going on and filled her in.

"Not Cait," Garcia exclaimed. "Cait can't do that."

"Penelope, she can and she's going to. Spencer is going in with her and Alex is going to do a bit of prep as well."

Garcia looked into her screens. "How's boss man handling that?"

"Not well Penelope," JJ said. "But Rossi is talking to him. We need her to do this Garcia; we've got two kids to find; hopefully alive."

"Tell Cait I'm sending her mucho positive mojo."

JJ smiled. "Will do Garcia."

Reid opened the door as Dave lightly pushed Hotch into the conference room. Reid and Cait looked at Alex standing there. She nodded the both of them back in. "Cait, I'm going to give you the ten second lecture on interviewing an unsub. I can condense down that course and I'm confident you'll understand." Cait nodded. "Bottom line; always look him in the eye when you are talking to him."

Reid smiled. "Very good Dr. Blake."

"I do have my moments, Dr. Reid," she smiled. She rubbed Cait's arm. "Do that, and you'll be fine. I know you and Spencer have a solid game plan."

Cait smiled. "Thanks Alex; I really appreciate it."

"You ready," Alex asked.

Cait looked at her and Reid and exhaled. "Let's get this the hell over with and find those kids." Alex nodded at her with a smile, rubbed her arm again and left the two of them.

She walked into the conference room and Hotch looked at her. "Hotch, I don't pry into your personal life and you don't pry into James' and mine. But how the hell do you argue with her? Because when she's heads down…." The rest smiled.

Hotch looked at her. "I don't stand a chance. That's why we rarely argue. I know better." Blake smiled. "Thanks Alex," he replied with his soft smile. _God bless you Alex_ Dave thought. _You are good_.

Dave smiled at Blake as well. "Been there; done that." Morgan looked at him. "I've got my ass kicked; every time by her." Emily looked at him. "And I don't wear the wedding ring," he smiled, showing off his ring finger.

"Guys," JJ said pointing to the interrogation room monitor. They all looked to see Reid and Cait entering. Hotch and Rossi moved to the window as Gonzalez joined them.

"I've got the St. Louis County Sheriff's Department on a full tactical alert, including EMS. They're coordinating with local resources within the county." The two properties the team had identified where in the huge, sprawling northern Minnesota county.

Since there were only two chairs in the room, Cait sat down across from Richland. Reid stood at her side, a bit behind her. Richland looked and stared at her. "You can't be a fed; the boss man of this group wears designer suits; knock offs I don't doubt. But you're wearing the real thing."

"I'm Dr. Caitlyn Barkley; I am the Associate Chair of the Psychology Department at Georgetown University in Washington, DC. And before you ask, I've been travelling with this team for my university approval semester off to write a research paper."

"On what Dr. Barkley?"

"My specialty is criminal psychology. And good catch on the idiot in charge of this unit. His knock offs are appalling." The team all looked at Hotch while Rossi beamed.

"I like their game plan already."

"You teach criminal psychology," Richland asked.

Cait softly smiled. "First off, yes I do. I have a very narrow path of psychology that I explore and share with my students. However, and secondly, I think of myself as a mind opener; I like to give my students ideas to open their minds. With that, I hope they understand those ideas and then yes, learn something more from them. I feel I do more teaching with my sons, helping them with their homework they get from the wonderful teachers they have in the school system they attend. And I love that teaching role part of my life. Yet, at the college level, I like to think of myself as someone who makes my students think; and then learn and grow from thinking on their own and an educator second."

Richland eyed her engagement and wedding rings on her left hand. "You have sons?"

"Yes," Cait said. "Three of them."

"No girls?"

"Nope; but sorta like it that way."

"Why's that Dr. Barkley?"

"First off; I grew up with four younger brothers; I'm used to the testosterone. And my husband and I only have to worry about what three penis' are doing rather than all the ones around." Emily and JJ shared a soft smile remembering the story Cait told them their first Thanksgiving at her and Hotch's home.

Richland laughed. "Good point Dr. Barkley. What does your husband do?"

"He's a lawyer. However Mr. Richland, you are beating around the bush. You wanted someone like me here and there are two children's lives on the line. What do you want to know?"

"You are direct Dr. Barkley."

"Mr. Richland, with all respect, I don't like to waste time, especially mine; that's why I'm here. I ask again; what do you want to know?"

Richland leaned back in his chair. Cait inwardly smiled. _I saw that move from Karl Arnold you bastard. He didn't fool me and neither are you_. "What makes me what I am?"

"What are you Mr. Richland?"

Richland eyed her and leaned forward. "You know me better than I know myself Doctor, by your resume alone."

"Resumes don't fill in the blanks; it's just a broad stroke of information; narrow it down for me Mr. Richland."

"Why are you along on this case?"

"I told you," Cait said. "I've been following this team since the start of the year. I've already observed them tracking down and apprehending four serial killers."

"I'm not a serial killer."

"Then what are you Mr. Richland?"

"A man with a medical problem."

"Mr. Richland, I hold two doctorates. While I now serve as a tenured member of Georgetown, my first doctorate is in medicine. I am a board certified, licensed practicing medical doctor of the Commonwealth of Virginia. Tell me your symptoms." Richland looked at her. "I have a copy of my license that I carry with me at all times in my handbag. I can have one of the agents bring it in. But you'd be wasting my time; again. I already told you how I feel about that."

"But how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Hotch flew into the conference room as Emily was already grabbing Cait's handbag. He dove into it for Cait's wallet. He knew exactly where she kept the copy of her license. Morgan shook the rest off and took it from Hotch. He walked into the interrogation room, set the license in front of Richland and added an emphatic finger point, glaring at Richland. He then turned and walked back out.

Richland looked at it. "Current through 2016; impressive Dr. Barkley."

"I'm on call for every hospital in the southern DC area if they have major trauma cases. My specialty is emergency medicine. And you're wasting more of my time."

"I'm a sexual deviate; classified by the government. I don't like what I have to do, as Agent Rossi said, 'to get it up'. But that's what I need. I don't know why I have this condition; it makes me sick. All I know is it's wrong but I have to do it; you have to understand Doctor; to feel, ummmm, like a man."

"Dr. Barkley, can you tell Mr. Richland what he is looking for," Reid asked. "The medical reasons why?"

"I believe I can Dr. Reid. I have my diagnosis."

###

**A/N: Please, if there are any teachers reading this (and I know one for sure), I was not disparaging teachers or the teaching profession. All of you have my complete and total respect. This was my way of Cait showing her dominance over Richland by talking over his head and nothing more. I will explain the tactic in more detail in a later chapter. Trust me and please don't send me hate PMs.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid looked him in the eye. "Mr. Richland, I've held up my part of our deal. I'll let Dr. Barkley give you her diagnosis. In return, you tell me where you are holding Jake and Jenny. And if you lie, in any way, you lose the golden pass to Federal Prison and protection you so desperately want."

"I understand the deep ramifications, Dr. Reid. I'm ready to live up to my end of the bargain."

"The goddamn sociopath is still trying to play with them," Emily spat out. She looked around the room. "We're all agreed that his continuing references to deep are a ruse." Everyone shook their head; but one.

Morgan physically shook with his temper flaring. "I want to rip his lungs out." The whole team, now knowing his childhood, understood.

Rossi, standing at the window with Hotch, looked at him. "Reid's got him; and Cait will know the hand she's got to play."

"Mr. Richland, let me be succinct," Reid said. "You completely understand our bargain. We give you what you want; you give us what we want. You tell us exactly where Jake and Jenny are. Tell me again you understand."

Hotch looked at Dave. "They drew up a helluva a game plan."

"Yup, they did. And Cait choose the right person," Rossi said. Hotch nodded.

"I understand Dr. Reid," Richland said.

"Go ahead Dr. Barkley."

Cait looked at him. "Then excuse me Dr. Reid; this is where the educator part of me kicks in." She moved to the whiteboard in the room to Richland's left and picked up a black marker. She drew a pattern on the board and then added more into the original drawing.

"Mr. Richland, do you recognize this drawing?" He shook his head. "It's the human brain." She pointed the left side. "This is the part of a brain that is behind your forehead. The rest goes back into the skull area. Do you understand this?" Richland nodded, completely enthralled. "Each of the lines I've made in that brain is sub-areas; they process different motor skills as well as psychology and behavioral tendencies."

She drew another picture. "These are the regions of the front part of the brain, looking at them like you would a person talking to them."

Cait picked up a red marker and put a star on one of the areas of the second drawing. "This is the orbital cortex of the brain; right between the eyes. In that cortex is the MAOA gene," she said, writing the letters on the board, "which is a high risk gene." Cait used a blue marker to put a dot in that area.

"The MAOA gene is made up of two parts; the MAO-A and MAO-B enzyme." Cait put two smaller dots connected to the larger blue one. "The MAO-A enzyme is the key here; it can degrade the amine neuro-transmitters such as dopamine, norepinephrine and serotonin." Richland gave her a confused look. "They are the natural calming enzymes or agents the brain produces." Richland nodded his head in understanding. "When that mutation happens, usually caused by an injury of some kind to the cortex, it produces that deficiency which has been labeled as Brunner Syndrome."

Dave, standing at the window mumbled, "Drop the hammer Reid."

Morgan, in the conference room said, "Kick his ass Kid."

Reid, who had moved to lean against the table to Richland's right to watch Cait's 'lecture', looked at her. "I've read some of the research on Brunner's; it's sooooo fascinating Dr. Barkley to see it applied in real life."

"Thank you Dr. Reid," Cait smiled.

Reid swung on Richland like a puma striking out of the tree limb in the jungle during the night. He put both his hands on the table; there was less than six inches separating the two men's faces. "You've got your answer; give me yours. Where are Jake and Jenny?"

"I've got questions on Dr. Barkley's….."

"Richland, you start talking right now or you're going to state prison. Your life expectancy just dropped 83.7 percent to making it to age forty."

Richland swallowed. "They're on a property I own outside of Eveleth." Cait moved away from the whiteboard.

"Which one," Reid asked. Richland looked at him, stunned. He knew the team he was facing was a specialized one from the FBI. He never thought they were that good. "You own two Richland in that area," Reid said. "Which one?" Richland looked at him. "Tick tock on that golden pass."

Richland shut his eyes. "The property outside of Eveleth to the northwest; off of Lyndon Road with the old red barn." Gonzalez flew into the conference room. Richland looked Reid in the eye. "Have fun digging for them," he sadistically smiled.

"And that's where you screwed up the most Richland," Reid confidently said, eyeing him back. "You dropped that hint for the fourth time. You want us digging; but with our profile of you, we've know from the start that you we trying to put us on a wild goose chase. The kids are not in some underground hiding place. They're in one of the out buildings. Dr. Barkley helped us with that point with her medical training. Hypothermia wouldn't have set into Jonas and Michaela that quickly if they were underground."

"So you figured that out Dr. Reid," Richland said, still with a smile. "Good for you. But where's my golden pass? I told you where they were. I kept my end of the deal. But you all better hurry. Because you're not going to get there in time to save them. They didn't play along. And they're not wearing their winter clothes," he sadistically added.

Hotch stormed into the room, pulled a sealed envelope out of his suit jacket inside pocket and slammed it on the table. "There's your golden pass you pervert."

Hotch motioned for Cait. "Dr. Barkley, let me get you out of here." Cait nodded and joined him, rubbing his back, which Richland noticed.

"Wait Dr. Barkley," he said, "you know him."

Cait looked at him, taking her medical license that Reid handed her. "My lawyer husband is also the special agent in charge of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. And btw, his suits aren't designer knock offs; just very well selected ones from Men's Warehouse, usually on sale. The shirts I buy when they're on sale at Kohl's. You've heard of them. They're around here." Richland stared at her. "I wear the knock-offs; I'm not into buying all that tony, pony crap." Aaron put his arm around his wife's waist and started to lead her out of the room.

"You bitch," Richland said, rising out of his chair. The agent on guard outside of the door rushed in and quickly shoved him back in the chair. "And you lied to me about your diagnosis."

"No, I didn't," Cait said, looking Richland in the eye. "Brunner Syndrome is a published research finding with many related articles." Cait paused. "However it pertains to serial killers, which you are; but not pedophiles. You're just a sick SOB." Hotch continued to get her out the door.

Richland smiled at her. "Thank you for the legal advice Dr. Barkley. I'm sure your husband will be pleased. I'll use it as my insanity defense."

Cait turned and just smiled at him and walked out with Aaron. Reid following them, turned. "Good luck with that Richland. Cait, one of her colleagues in the field, along with Agent Rossi and myself debunked that theory 19 months ago." Reid looked him in the eye. "And I'll be testifying at your trial."

While that was transpiring, Gonzalez and Morgan were both heads down. "Garcia, how did we miss that property?" She had been watching a video feed of the interview being sent to Quantico.

"Sir Derek, I'm already digging at the speed of light." She paused for second. "Got it," she exclaimed. "Because grandma's lawyer was good; he set up a dummy corporation to hide a bunch of other properties from the IRS."

Gonzalez looked at the rest, with a phone receiver in his hand. "I'm on with the St. Louis county sheriff. One of his deputies thinks he knows the property in question."

"Hang on Fredi," Emily said. "We've got to make sure before we pour tactical and EMS into that. Those kids don't have time for a wild goose chase."

"Jim; hang on," Gonzalez said into the phone. "We're trying to confirm the address from here."

"The address for that property is 1207VPD Lyndon Road; it's the fire code number to the property," Garcia said.

Gonzalez repeated it into the phone and nodded, looking at the rest. "They've got it."

Rossi walked into what was happening. Blake, who had tuned out all the rest of the commotion to continue to watch what happened in the interrogation room, looked at him. "Reid and Cait, as my dad would say, bushwhacked Richland very well." Dave nodded with a smile. Alex immediately sensed something deeper.

"Derek," Garcia hurriedly said, "I've found something else. Richland owns a house in Duluth. And it's near the UMD campus but he doesn't rent it out."

Hotch and Cait had walked into the room as Garcia was spilling her latest find. Morgan looked at Hotch. "Do we need a search warrant?"

Hotch shook his head. "No; we have probable cause. And it could be where he's hiding his trophies."

"Send us that address Garcia."

"Already on your phones my loves; bury this bastard."

"All of you go," Rossi said. "Alex and I have all this." Hotch gave him the glare. "Hotch, get your asses going. We've got things here. Find us some evidence to bury this sonofabitch."

"Aaron, go," Cait said. "I'm OK," she said, rubbing his back. Alex snuck a look at Rossi. The team grabbed their coats. Gonzalez blew out of the room to get some of his agents to help and grabbed his coat as well.

In the interrogation room, Richland smiled, hearing all the agents tumbling out into the hallway. He picked up the envelope and opened it the best he could with one hand cuffed to the table. He pulled out the tri-folded paper and opened it.

In Aaron Hotchner's left hand writing it simply read: _If the kids are dead, so are you_.

###

**A/N: Fire code number is a number assigned to each rural property. Each property has that number posted by the main road going by the property. It is so the fire department can properly identify where the emergency is.**

**UMD is the University of Minnesota-Duluth. It's part of the state university system in Minnesota and it's a beautiful campus. I know many folks that have went to school there and visited the campus on more than one occasion.**

**Brunner Syndrome was part of the lecture that Reid attended at UC-Irvine at the start of the S5 episode **_**Outfoxed**_**. I just played with that lecture and my research on pedophilia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts! But sorry, no Monday two for one special; I think you can figure out why.**

Chapter 13

The team, with Hotch in the lead, went to the elevators to get in the vehicles. A second set of agents, led by Gonzalez, Tehran and Gattis, got on the other bank of the elevators and followed them down.

Cait, standing in the conference room looked around and then suddenly left, going the opposite way of the team. Alex looked at Rossi. "You got her?" Dave just nodded, following her. He barely stepped out of the door to see where she was heading. When she opened the door to go down the steps, he entered the hallway.

Just then, an agent was pulling the fully handcuffed Richland out of the interrogation room. He looked at Rossi. "We had a deal Rossi," he spat out.

"We find the kids alive, you'll get your deal," Rossi said as the agent pushed him down the hall. Dave stopped at the vending machines near the steps and bought a bottle of water and then headed for the door as well.

He silently opened it and listened. Cait was flying down the steps. He evenly and quietly descended the steps to give her some private time. He heard the fire door swing open and ten seconds later, latch shut.

Cait, without her coat, flew out into the winter air and looked around. She saw a dumpster, pushed the lid up and stuck in her head. It took less than five seconds for the first wave of bile to exit her stomach. She spewed out two more rounds and took a deep breath, dropping the lid.

Just as she was reaching to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, a monogrammed white handkerchief silently appeared. Cait didn't have to look at the initials in the corner to know who was offering it. "Thank you," she said, accepting it and wiping her mouth. She looked at Dave. "And thank you for getting Aaron away." Dave just rubbed her back and softly smiled at her. Cait took a deep breath of the cold air. Dave handed her the bottle of water. She took a swig, rinsed out her mouth and spit it all out.

Dave shook his head. "Tell you grew up with four brothers; you spit better than a lot of guys I know."

"It's impressed the hell out of my sons." Dave laughed.

"Feel better," Dave asked. Cait nodded her head. "Then let's get inside before you catch a cold. Your husband will kick my ass."

Cait smiled. "Give me a few more seconds; I need to get a bit numb," she said, taking a long drink. Dave looked at her with concern. "It's either this or that joy juice you have in your suitcase."

"Let's settle for the scotch," Dave said, and led her to the door. Cait noticed the rock he had put in place to hold the door open and looked at him. "It's a fire door Cait; it only opens out. Look at the cigarette butts around; the smokers sneak out here."

"And only a profiler would notice that," she smiled.

Dave smiled. "And you'd be an ice cube by the time you got to the front door. Then you'd be in the hospital with pneumonia and your husband would shoot me." Cait softly laughed and Dave pulled her to him as he opened the door. He kicked the rock out of place, holding her close to warm her as they went in the door.

When they entered the hallway, Cait pulled out of his arm and looked at him, leaning up against the wall. "Dave, how in the hell do you look those people in the eye and sleep?"

"If I tell you a secret, you promise not to tell?"

Cait laughed. "I've kept more of your damn secrets than you know; including from my husband." Dave laughed.

"I ralphed my guts out on my first one as well." Cait looked at him. "Let's get upstairs and see how things are going."

Cait didn't move. "If those kids are dead, you'll be back out there for me?"

Dave looked her in the eye. "Do I have to kick you butt again about your faith?" Cait shook her head, remembering the last time Dave challenged her with that. It was the day that Haley was murdered. He smiled. "Give me my handkerchief back and let's head up."

Cait shook her head. "After I wash it," she said looking at him. "And we've had that argument before as well."

Dave shook his head with a small laugh. "Victoria Barkley is smiling down through the heavens right now."

Cait looked at him as they walked to the elevators. "Let's hope Grandma has God's ear like only she can."

"Amen Cait," he said, putting his arm over her shoulder as she shivered a bit.

They walked into the conference room as Cait took another drink of water. "Anything Alex," Dave questioned.

She shook her head. "Garcia has tapped into the St. Louis County Sheriff's department dispatch line. The deputies and EMT's are on scene but there's nothing more. The team hasn't reached Richland's hideaway yet."

Dave and Cait heard the radio chatter from the deputies that Garcia had on their laptop as she appeared in a corner of the screen.

Cait looked at Rossi and Blake. "If he had this house, why would he roost in that dive?"

"To hear the rest of the perverts' stories," Dave said.

"He may not have played along," Alex added. "But it fed his fantasies."

As Cait started to open her mouth, the laptop came across with voices. "We've got them! It's them! Get the EMT's in here stat!" The three turned their attention to the laptop. They noticed Garcia's worried look.

The connected crackled and then became garbled. "Damnit," Garcia muttered, trying to work her magic.

It soon reappeared. "St. Luke's; SLC EMT; is the chopper in the air? Both the kids are alive, but barely."

"SLC, chopper is landing. Have you started IV's?"

"Roger that St. Luke's using armpit method."

"Roger that SLC; push it in; chopper will have back-ups."

Dave and Alex looked at Cait. "St. Luke's must be the major trauma hospital in the area with a med-a-vac chopper; best care in the air. This is a coordinated effort to already have the chopper at the scene. That could be the difference for Jake and Jenny."

"Cait you think," Garcia asked.

"It's damn good Penelope and the EMT's are doing it by the book." The seconds ticked away like hours for the four listening as the radio transmissions became quiet.

"St. Luke's; SLC EMT One; both patients are responding to treatment. BP is on the rise. Evac staff on scene." The three in the conference room and Garcia in Quantico could hear the relief in the voice.

"Yay baby," Dave said, sharing a high five with Alex. Cait put her head down and shut her eyes. Dave knew immediately who she was thanking. He pulled out his cell and hit his speed dial, listening for a second, putting it on speaker.

"Hotchner," the one word answer came across.

"Hotch, they found the kids; both of them are alive and responding to treatment. Find something to bury this bastard."

"Great news Dave; hang on." They all could hear Emily and JJ in the background calling for him, along with his rushed to steps to reach them. They then heard a rumble of footsteps.

Emily and JJ started to pull out a large compartment that was built underneath a bed. Morgan dropped to his knees to help them pull it out. Gonzalez rushed in to help. The four of them pulled it out. Morgan fished his knife out of his pocket and pried open the top. The team looked in. "Got him Dave," Hotch said.

"Then Hotch, listen to me. Let the Duluth agents do the work. Our work is done and we all need a hot meal and a warm bed." Cait smiled her approval, with Alex joining her.

"Copy that Dave. We'll give them some pointers and then turn it all over to them. It's their turf."

"Roger that Hotch." Dave ended the call.

Cait eyed Dave. "I think your scotch bottle is going to get a work out tonight."

Alex raised her arm. "Count me in on that action."

Cait looked into the laptop. "Pen, go home and do the same," she said with a smile.

"I don't know about the scotch part Cait, but Kevin and I are so in on the rest. Loves and hugs to you all." She disappeared.

Dave sadly shook his head. "I think I need to find a liquor store."

###

**A/N: The hidden compartment under the bed? With a huge find that Hotch and Morgan pulled out? I like to test my readers. Which CM ep?**

**This note makes me shake my head in amazement as to the different terms of a "liquor store" that I have learned from my fine US tweet friends. We're in the same country and yet, we don't speak the same language (heads up internationals if you come to visit). That's how the "regionalisms" are here in the States. Bottle shop, package store, etc. In my Midwest US world, a liquor store sells booze, wine and beer. *scratches head* Now do I have to explain what booze is? *shakes head* Y'all are too smart; you can figure that one out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Congrats to…my CM Rev friend HF1 who correctly identified the episode! It was S1 **_**Unfinished Business**_**. That was the episode with Max Ryan. Scott Harbin, who initially was a suspect, had a woman held captive in a large box underneath his bed. Morgan and Hotch pulled it out. The unsub was the Keystone Killer.**

**The winner's check is in the mail HF! ;)**

Chapter 14

The rest of the team filtered into the conference room an hour later. Cait smiled at them. "You got a big win today; enjoy it tonight."

"I'm soooo in on that," Morgan added. JJ and Reid nodded their heads.

"Count me in," Prentiss said.

Hotch eyed his wife closely looking for any signs, finding none. "And knowing you, you know just the place."

"Yup," she smiled. "I talked to one of the agents while we were waiting for you to get here. It's about ten minutes from here."

Thirty minutes later, they were all sitting at a table in the Fitger's Brewhouse Pub and Grille. Located in a building originally built in the late 1880's along the lakeshore, the owners had transformed the huge property into a micro-brewery, with two restaurants, a nightclub and a fashionable, upscale mini-mall.

While they all waited, even Reid, for their round of beers they had selected from the wonderful options on the micro-beer list, Morgan looked at Prentiss and JJ. "Don't get any ideas, you two. We are not waiting for you two to shop tonight."

Hotch eyed his wife. "That goes double for you." Cait stuck her tongue out at him and the rest laughed at them as the server brought their beers and they placed their orders for their dinner. Hotch dug his cell out of his pocket. The team all looked at him and Cait could read their faces. _Please don't let us lose this night; we need it_.

Hotch smiled. "It's Jake," he said, looking at Cait. "He can't reach you on your cell."

"That's because it's in my handbag," she said. "Jack ready for bed?" Hotch nodded and they excused themselves from the table. The whole team had a full buy-in on that. They found a quiet spot along the windows of the shopping area that looked out over the sprawling lake and harbor area, now frozen over. They smiled at each other as they got Jack's Zazu report on his day at school, chatted with Mike for a few minutes and then said prayers with Jack.

They listened to Jake tucking Jack in, with Mike adding his good night as well, wishing they were there. A few seconds later, Jake got back on the phone. "How's it going?"

"We'll be heading home tomorrow Jake," Hotch said. "We should be home mid-afternoon or so."

"The team brought another one home Bro," Jake asked.

"Yeah, with some help from your sister."

"Awesome sauce dad," Mike smiled. "Way to go mom!" The four of them chatted for a few more minutes.

"Hey guys, we've got to get back; our dinners should be coming soon," Aaron said. The good nights were quickly shared and he ended the call. Cait started to head back towards the restaurant. Aaron softly grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him. "You OK?"

Cait looked at him. "If you can hold me for a few seconds, I'll be 100%." He pulled her to his chest, tightly embracing her in his arms.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm," Cait purred. "This feels good," she said, nuzzling her head to his neck. They spent a moment like that. Cait pulled away and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt collar. "That's even better," she smiled, "my sexy husband," she added with a soft kiss to his lips.

Hotch looked deep into her eyes. "Cait, first off, don't get me going. We share a room with Dave and that's the last thing I'll give him the pleasure of listening to."

Cait giggled. "That would make his life complete now wouldn't it."

Aaron gave her his soft giggle that she had fell in love with. "Yes it would." He pulled her back to his chest. "You sure you're OK?"

Cait nuzzled up to his neck again, drinking in his scent that his open shirt offered. "I am now Aaron." She paused. "I'll be honest. I went outside and puked; Dave was there and talked me down a bit and I'm good." Aaron leaned back a bit to look her in the eye. "Finding those two kids alive sorta helped my tummy ache," she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Aaron, our beers are getting warm."

Aaron laughed again. "Yup; you're OK." The rejoined the others, who had noted the extra time they had spent together. As they sat down, the server was beginning to deliver everyone's dinner.

When she put Rossi's plate in front of him, he bowed his head. "Thank you God for this food and me not being on Hotch's shit list." Cait, sitting next to him, laughed and rubbed his shoulder. The whole group had a wonderful meal together.

When they finished, with Hotch paying the bill with his FBI Amex card, adding the Bureau approved tip and Dave adding another ten dollars, they headed to the parking garage. When they got to the two SUV's, Rossi looked at the group getting into the vehicle that Morgan was driving. "We'll meet you back in the hotel about fifteen minutes later."

Emily looked at him, standing up on the foot rail to get into the SUV, looking over the top of the vehicle. "Rossi?"

"We had a huge win today, my scotch bottle is getting low and I'm sharing tonight Emily. Any problems with that," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Reid said. "I can't do your scotch action so we're following you so we can get some Bailey's to cut that for some of us."

JJ pointed at him as Emily looked at Reid, climbing into the vehicle. "You do have your moments Reid; get your skinny butt in."

"Play on player," Morgan said, shutting his door.

The hotel room that was home for the Hotchner's and Rossi was filled to capacity with the team enjoying a drink. Emily snaked around Alex and Morgan having a conversation to reach Cait, talking with JJ. Emily looked at Jayje, put her arm around Cait's waist and pulled her into the small hallway that was outside of the bathroom leading to the door. JJ followed them. All the rest of the profilers in the room noticed.

"Are you OK," Emily asked. Cait looked at her and started to open her mouth. "Cait, don't give me your 'tougher than nails' bullshit. I've been there and done it. Remember? You helped me deal with my time with Doyle."

"And do I have to remind you," JJ said, "what you mean to me as well? You were my closest confidante when Rossi asked to rejoin the team as a profiler. I didn't know if I could handle the job with Will and Henry. And you've supported me very step since; especially after the business with Hastings."

"Damnit Cait," Emily said. "You are always here for us; whether it's Thanksgiving dinner or just a hot meal when we get home from a tough case. It's our turn; let us help."

Cait smiled with a hint of a tear in her right eye. She pulled Emily, who still had her arm locked around her waist back into the room. Cait softly whistled at the rest, not wanting to disturb others on the floor that might be sleeping with her usual 'stop traffic' whistle. "Thank you all for worrying about me; for the record, after I got done with Richland and all of you left, I went outside and puked my guts out." She pulled Dave's handkerchief from her pocket, and smiled. "Uncle Dave was there; again; as usual." The team all smiled.

"I will support all of you to the ends of the earth and you've known that from day one. Because I understand who you're chasing." She looked at Aaron. "But today, I got a huge dose of what your jobs entail. I appreciate all of you so much more. So I'll be the same Cait," she said looking down a bit, as the one tear escaped. She looked back up to meet their eyes, wiping the tear away. "However, from now on, it will be with a much greater appreciation of all of you. And thank you all for caring; I appreciate the support back." Reid hoisted his glass; Dave and Alex joined him.

Morgan and Hotch moved to her. "Not now man; you'll get to share a bed with her later. She's mine right now."

Cait eyed him. "Does this mean I'm getting a Garcia approved hug from her chocolate thunder?"

Morgan gave her his megawatt smile. "Yes Mother Goose, it does."

-00CM00-

While the team did their bit of celebrating the night before, being tired, coupled by the liquor which quickly kicked in, they were all in bed by midnight. Hotch let them sleep in, getting eight hours of sleep. They enjoyed a big breakfast at the Perkins on London Road at Cait's request. The team noticed that Hotch, while in his usual suit, was not wearing a tie, with his dress shirt open at the collar. They shared smiles, knowing it was Cait's input.

"Breakfast is the most important meal," Dave laughed at her.

"And you've had how many breakfasts at our place?"

Morgan laughed. "She just shot you out of the saddle again Big Dog."

They returned to the Duluth Field Office by 10:00. Aaron added a tie before they headed up; Cait respected that without a word to him, helping him straighten it a bit. As they packed up the files, with Cait helping as much as she could, Fredi Gonzalez stuck his head in the room. "Hotch," he simply said, nodding his head down the hall. Aaron excused himself, grabbing two files.

Dave looked at Cait. "The bad news; Richland is getting the good news he wants." The rest of the team quickly put together what that meant.

Hotch knocked on a door with an agent standing outside and then entered. A man, in his fifties, graying at the temple looked at him. "Agent Hotchner, I'm Mr. Richland's lawyer and we're having a private conversation that is protected by lawyer client privilege."

Hotch slid a thin FBI manila folder at Richland. "Compliments of the US Attorney in Minneapolis that will be representing the United States at your trial. It's your Club Fed pass. I and my team keep their word." He put the thick file down on the table in front of Richland's lawyer and looked at him. "With the same compliments; you'd get it on discovery anyway; I just thought I'd give you a preview of the sick SOB you're representing." Richland's lawyer opened the file and Hotch heard his stomach quake. "Have fun," he glared at Richland and left the room. Richland slumped back into his chair again, a totally defeated man.

An hour later, they were all bidding good-bye to Fredi Gonzalez with handshakes. "Julio and Evan will get all of you to the airport," he smiled. The same scene played out with the two agents as the team and Cait boarded the jet.

Angie was waiting for Cait. "My little bird says this will be a win flight," she smiled.

Cait and Hotch entering the plane behind his wife, both smiled. He looked at Cait. "We owe the little bird and her partner in crime a dinner."

Cait smiled. "And maybe Chuck and Angie?" Hotch nodded with a broad smile.

The flight back to the airfield at Quantico was filled with conversation. Alex, once again sitting in the four top of seats with Hotch, Rossi and Cait, looked at Cait. "Cait, I've got to ask. When you heard the EMT's telling St. Luke's that they were using the 'armpit' method with the IV's, you knew what that meant. What's up with that?"

"Alex, that's basic anatomy 1101," she said. Reid nodded his head, which Alex noticed. "The warmest place on a human body is where two body parts closely come together. That's under your armpit. Alex, you never worked a crime scene in cold weather where the regular PD personnel don't have their hands in their armpits?"

Alex stopped and thought. "Now that you mention it Cait…."

Cait smiled. "And if there are any people that know that, it is first responders, especially those that work in the northern regions. When you stick that IV solution bag under your armpit, you'll be putting warmed solution into your patient. That can help slow down the spread of hypothermia enough to let the rest of their actions take hold and save a life."

Reid looked at Blake. "Emergency medicine 1101," he smiled. Cait nodded her head at the genius with a smile of her own.

"Cait," Morgan said, "What I keep thinking about is what you told Richland about being a teacher. It's a good thing a bunch of teachers weren't listening to that conversation."

"First off Derek, that wasn't a knock against teachers. I respect them so much with all the issues they have to deal with in the classroom, especially grade school teachers. I won't get into those dynamics; just talk to one." JJ nodded her head and Alex smiled at her. "I was just trying to throw him off a bit. Karl Arnold gave me the same garbage only worse; equating me to dealing with those kinds of students. That was part of his pathology; he could only think about 'the children'," Cait said, mimicking his words.

Emily shivered. "I remember that shit from him."

"I got 'the children' line from him more than once after we arrested him," Morgan said. "I got the 'pleasure' of interviewing him after Gideon, with JJ's help, exposed him."

"Wait Cait," Alex said, "what's up with you interviewing Karl Arnold." JJ nodded, questioning as well.

Dave looked at Blake. "This is the time I need to excuse myself to the bathroom."

"Keep your seat Dave," Hotch said. Rossi looked at him. "Even though you played your connections before you re-joined the BAU to get Cait the access, I still had to authorize the visit. Because you put the request in, I didn't question it and approved it."

"Ahhh," Alex said. "It was before the two of you met," she smiled.

"About a year before," Cait smiled back.

Emily looked at Reid. "Cait giving away that she was married to Hotch was all you wasn't it?"

Cait beamed at Reid and gave him the Rossi approved finger point. "That was a nice touch Spencer."

"Including the knock-offs line," Morgan asked, devilishly smiling at Hotch.

"No," Reid said. "That was Cait; but it was great and I loved it," he smiled.

Cait rubbed Aaron's thigh and looked at the team. "Spencer told me that he would do something like that. I just went with it."

Rossi looked at Reid. "To quote our learned colleague," Dave said, with his usual pause that got everyone listening. "Play on player," he smiled with his point. Aaron and Cait matched his smile.

"Yupppppppppppppp," the genius remarked back with a large smile.

###

**A/N: Yes, I know the Duluth, Minnesota area. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I've known some folks that went to UMD; including my younger sister. And my best friend lived there for years. It's about a three hour drive from my home. For me, anyone visiting the upper Midwest of US in my area, Duluth is a required stop. It's a wonderful city full of history and natural beauty.**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Cait and Hotch were heartily welcomed home by Mike, Jack and Beans. Jake, accepting the beer that Aaron had handed him coming in the door, smiled at the reunion. "Missed you mom," Mike said pulling her into his bear hug. Soon to graduate from high school, he looked Aaron in the eye as well with his height.

"Me too mom," Jack said, getting transferred from Aaron to Cait as they switched kids. "Especially now."

Cait looked at him, kneeling down. "Jack, Uncle Jake didn't help you with your homework?"

"Mom, Uncle Jake was awesome at homework. But he sorta sucks in the kitchen." Cait burrowed an eye at her youngest son for his language, while Aaron stifled his giggle, looking at Jake.

Mike, releasing his hug from his dad, looked at him. "I could've done a better job dad. Delivery pizza and mac and cheese are great; but we need real food." Jack nodded his head in affirmation.

Cait and Aaron looked at Jake, while giving Beans her rub down. "I'm not looking forward to what is on the menu tonight," Cait said.

Jake smiled. "I knew you two were on your way home. I got some chicken out of the freezer. Since the weather is still so nice, I figured Aaron could teach me how to cook it on the Weber. JT is giving me hell that I've got to step up to the plate in cooking department around our place."

"It's about time," Cait bristled at her brother. Aaron just shook his head.

"Do it soon Uncle Jake," Jack said heading back to his homework. "'Cause you suck at it."

"JACK!" Cait and Aaron said together. Mike shared a high five with his younger brother.

-00CM00-

Two weeks later, as Alex Blake was about to start her lecture with her students, she heard the lecture room door open. That was not normal; her students knew to be in there early ready to go at precisely eight in the morning for the start time of class. She looked up to see who the late arrival was and smiled.

Finishing her lecture, she gave her students their assignments. "I expect all of you to be on your game on Wednesday." They all smiled. "And please, welcome Dr. Caitlyn Barkley to our class. She is the Assistant Chair of the Psychology Department. We had a chance to work together recently." The class all swung around to look at Cait sitting in the back row of seats. "Thank you Dr. Barkley for being here."

"It was my pleasure Dr. Blake; it was a very informative lecture and I appreciated the intuitive observations of your students. They are a wonderful group," she smiled. "I hope another class is like that this afternoon." Alex knew Cait only taught morning classes and gave her a puzzled look. "I'll see you a bit later; I'm helping chaperone 26 second graders for their visit to the BAU for career day," she smiled.

Alex looked at her class with a smile. "I'll explain on Wednesday; class dismissed."

-00CM00-

Cait walked off the elevator on the sixth floor, wearing her visitor credentials and headed to the glass doors a little after 1:00. As the BAU SAC's wife, she didn't need the usual security escort. Gina noticed her, heading the same way. "Hey Cait," she smiled. "You here for career day?"

She beamed. "Yeah Gina; but I'm just Mrs. Hotchner, helping keep 26 second graders corralled."

Gina laughed. "Everybody is in on it. I've got a super cool forensic project for them. And Brian is going to fingerprint a few of them," she smiled.

Cait smiled. "They'll love it."

Gina's look turned serious and she stopped Cait before she reached the door. "Cait, you had to come up with all the suggestions we got from the boss man."

"No I didn't Gina," Cait said, stopping. "That was all the boss man, aka dad," she smiled.

"Shit," Gina said.

"Gina?"

"I just lost five bucks in the office pool; most of us swore you had to be part of the plan."

Cait roared with laughter. "That's my husband, giving me a payback for keeping a secret from him on the case I went out with the team. Sorry Gina."

"As Morgan says," Gina smiled, "paybacks are a bitch."

Cait laughed again. "One of which I'm sure I'll hear about from my husband when he gets home."

It was Gina's turn for deep laughter. "Just wait until you see what Garcia has cooked up," she said, pulling one of the glass doors open for Cait.

Cait rolled her eyes at Gina as she entered in. "Knowing Penelope, it's got to be over the top." Gina just nodded.

As Cait entered into the bullpen, the lady in question was gushing with excitement to the team members. Alex noticed her first. "Hi Cait," she smiled. "Long time, no see." Morgan, leaning against Emily's desk, shot a look of question at Blake.

Alex smiled. "Cait sat in on my lecture this morning."

The rest looked at Cait. "It was wonderful," she smiled, rubbing Alex's shoulder.

"That's awesome you two," Reid smiled. Cait and Alex looked at him. "I'm trying to expand my verbal horizons for our young visitors."

"Keep tryin' kid," Morgan said. "You gotta sell it; just not say it."

"Cait, what are you doing here," Emily asked.

"Being Mrs. Hotchner that knows her way around here to keep some second graders in line," she smiled.

Jayje raised her hand. "I'm part of that mother project," she smiled.

Morgan smiled. "Check out Mama's project for the kids."

Garcia held up plastic badges like the one Cait was wearing. "Sorry Cait; I hacked into the school system database to get the kid's class pictures." She looked at Cait to judge her response. It was simply a large smile. "If they're gonna be junior G-men and women for the afternoon, they need the creds; right?"

"Penelope, the kids will love them; Jack most of all. He's always complained that when he comes here to see Aaron he never gets a security badge like his brothers." Garcia beamed as only she could.

Morgan reached to pull her into a hug. "My god of chocolate thunder," Garcia said, pulling away from him. "Do you not remember our fraternization lecture of last week?"

Cait laughed. "I heard about that from a certain Italian," she smiled.

"And….," Emily asked.

"He bitched that he had to sit in and it wasn't his fault," Cait laughed. The rest all joined her laughter.

On cue, Rossi exited his office and strolled down the stairs to Reid's desk. He looked at Cait. "I've heard through the grapevine you've been a busy lady today," he smiled approaching her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Cait kissed his cheek, accepting his hug. "I'm always a busy lady."

Rossi pulled away and looked at her, pointing a finger at Blake. "Welllllll…"

"It was amazing Dave; I'm glad I sat in." Alex smiled with pride. Dave offered Blake a fist bump which she returned. The rest smiled. Just then Section Chief Cruz strolled in the doors and joined them.

He smiled at Cait. "Welcome back Dr. Barkley."

"Thanks Mat; I'm Mrs. Hotchner today," she smiled.

Cruz smiled back. "I'm in on the plan; I get to introduce the one and only David Rossi to our young visitors in the second floor lecture room for new FBI recruits. He'll be doing the official FBI welcome."

Cait eyed him. "Did you not get the memo to refrain from feeding a certain Italian's ego?" They all, including Dave, roared with laughter. It was obvious that that having the kids around was going to make the BAU's day.

"Hang on a sec Mother Goose," Morgan said. "I know school district budgets are tight; how does this all get approved for one class, on a school bus, to be able to come down here?"

Cait smiled. "Maggie and Jarrod's youngest grandson might have slipped a hint to them," she smiled with a wink. "And they sent a check."

Garcia rubbed Cait's shoulder. "That is totally awesome cool," she beamed.

Emily pointed at Reid. "That's how you talk; totally natural."

Reid frowned. "I think I've already failed."

The rest laughed. JJ's desk phone rang. She picked up the receiver and listened, said "Thank you; we're on our way down," and hung up. Smiling, she looked at the rest. "That was the front security desk. The yellow school bus just pulled to the curb."

"Places everyone," Rossi directed. The rest smiled and moved to make career day for one second grade class memorable.

###

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read this story. I appreciate it very much. To those of you that did a review, my deepest thanks. A writer needs the feedback. And to the wonderful peeps that hit the favorite or following alert button, thank you as well.**

**Special thanks go to my Dutch Delight and my Massachusetts Martial Artist. They were there when I was writing; their love and support, like always, was wonderful. Thank you my friends! And to the OK teacher; I always look forward to you being the one of the first to tell me how I'm doing; and you never disappointment me.**

**I must give some special acknowledgements. The first is to my Spanish Sparkplug that inspired me to start writing case fics in the first place. Her CM Wiki when I'm researching my case fics is my second Bible along with Google and its connection to Wikipedia a close third. I had picked a very difficult criminal psyche; on purpose I might add because I had my Cait involved. I thought it would be a piece of cake. I'd pick Sparky's brain and start writing away. We had a Twitter DM conversation in early February about my then story idea. And very honestly, that convo went nothing like I planned. However, here's the beauty of it. What she told me made me stop and think; long and hard. She raised some extremely valid points. And because of that, I feel that this story, while still true to my Cait character, is truer to the wonderful BAU team that our CM writers created. And I can't thank her enough for that. I'm prouder of this story than the one I envisioned months ago; and I owe my Spanish Sparkplug much of the credit for that. From my heart Kitten; hugs and luvs my dear friend. You made me a better writer and this story better.**

**That said, and as you can imagine, that convo turned my head upside down. And I went crying, my head in a spin to one person. She talked me down, gave me her thoughts and advised me. Her first words; walk away a bit and think. Like always, my mentor had the magic elixir for my troubles and when I was struggling, so, so badly in the writing process, she was there. I've never taken this long to write an FF. That's how bad I struggled with this story. And it's a Cait story! This should've been easy for me. I would tell her that I finished a chapter but I thought it was garbage. She said, "Get to the end and then do back; it'll fall together." My Spanish Sparkplug made this story better; my mentor, once again, helped me bring it to life. Thank God for FF mentors! I got blessed with THE best. The one and only 2013 CM FF Writer of the Year: Thn0715.**

**I sorta luvs ya Tigs!**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
